Novo torneio, novos lutadores, um novo poder
by luhiei
Summary: Finalmente 6 CAP ONLINE. Kuwabara agora ta podendo, aparece os dourados (Saint Seya). Amor e ódio Um novo torneio muito estranho, uma nova e agitada integrante ao time, e lógico, muitas confusões!
1. O torneio

Está é a minha primeira fic.

Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence.

Tarde de sábado

**Kuwabara:** - oh Yusuke acorda ai!

**Yusuke** **chupando o dedo e com aquela voz de sono:** Só mais 5 minutos mamãe.

**Kuwabara** **murmurando:** Esse cara tem sono pesado, faz dez minutos que eu to chamando e ele não acorda...Já sei.

Começou a revirar os bolsos, até encontrar um ...apito?

**Kuwabara** **com cara de diabinho:** He he he, é sempre bom andar prevenido, vamos ver se você acorda agora. - Soprando o apito no ouvido de Yusuke.

**Yusuke** **caindo no chão:** aonde foi o incêndio **- foi então que viu as gargalhadas que o kuwabara soltava e entendeu o que tinha acontecido -** o seu idiota quer morrer é? **- e deu um soco no amigo.**

**Kuwabara:** o não vem me batendo não, eu fiz isso pra te acordar você dorme que nem pedra.

**Yusuke:** E porque você vem me acordar tão cedo.

**Kuwabara:** Cedo? Camarada são 1 da tarde.

**Yusuke:** Ainda? E o que é que você quer me acordando a essa hora da madrugada.

**Kuwabara:** eu mereço... o Kurama me ligou, ele quer se encontrar conosco parece que o Koenma precisa de nós mais uma vez.

**Yusuke:** Então porque o Kurama não me ligou?

**Kuwabara**: Ele te ligou sim, só que como a "bela Adormecida" estava dormindo e não ouviu o telefone eu vim aqui te avisar.

**Yusuke:** Ta agora que o recado está dado, tchau que eu vou voltar a dormir.

**Kuwabara** **jogando uma roupa em cima do Yusuke:** o Idiota a reunião é agora, e por **SUA** causa já estamos atrasados, se troca logo eu te espero lá na sala.

**Yusuke** **depois que o Kuwabara saiu:** Eu vou matar o Koenma, ele não sabe que sábado é dia de descanso pelo amor né.

Casa de Yusuke, sala -

Kuwabara já estava impaciente. Até ver Yusuke e dizer:

**Kuwabara:** Até que enfim, parece até mulher para se arrumar. **– e olhando para o cabelo dele fala –** Ué acabou o gel?

**Yusuke: **Engraçadinho! Para a sua informação eu não demorei, e respondendo a sua pergunta estúpida saiba que eu ainda tenho 3 caixas de gel fechadas, eu só quis mudar um pouco o visual. Então aonde vai ser a reunião.

**Kuwabara**: No parque 5 da cidade, acho que porque quase ninguém vai lá.

**Yusuke**: bora então

Parque 5 -

**Hiei:** Aqueles idiotas estão demorando demais.

**Kurama: **Tenha calma, eles já devem estar chegando.

**Hiei:** Do jeito como são idiotas devem Ter se perdido. Uns incompetentes principalmente aquele idiota do Kuwabara...

**Kuwabara** chegando no parque: Idiota e você nanico, a culpa é toda da "bela adormecida ali" **– e aponta para Yusuke – **que não queria acordar.

**Kurama** tentando acalmar a situação: Calma, vocês não estão muito atrasados, a Botan ainda não chegou.

**Yusuke sarcasticamente:** Oi pra vocês também, eu estou ótimo obrigada pôr perguntar.

Antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa, aparece no céu uma garoto de cabelos azuis um kimono rosa montada num remo, e quando esta chegou no chão o remo encolheu.

**Botan com aquele sorrisinho de sempre:** E ai gente! Desculpa o atraso.

**Yusuke resmungando baixinho:** E ainda sou eu o atrasado.

**Kurama:** Olá Botan, então o que o Koenma quer conosco?

**Botan:** eu não sei, o próprio quer falar com vocês parece que é sério.

**Yusuke estralando os dedos:** Deve ser só mais um yokai que ele quer que exterminemos. Que bom eu estava precisando de um pouco de ação

**Botan:** Seja o que for me acompanhem até o mundo espiritual.

E se dirigiram até lá.

Mundo espiritual -

Havia um baixinho com uma chupeta na boca sentado em uma cadeira carimbando toneladas de pilhas de papel, até que entrou na sala um yokai azul.

**George:** Senhor Koenma chegou a Botan com Yusuke e os outros, deixo entrar.

**Koenma:** Não, deixes lá fora admirando a paisagem ! O estrupício **EU** os chamei aqui manda eles entrarem animal.

**George:** Sim senhor Koenma

Entram na sala

**Yusuke:** E ai baixinho.

**Botan:** Ola senhor Koenma.

**Koenma:** Vamos pular os comprimentos porque o que eu tenho para falar é sério.

**Yusuke:** Então desembucha logo.

**Koenma:** É o seguinte dentro de exatamente 2 semanas, acontecera outro torneio das trevas e ...

**Yusuke interrompendo:** Pe pe perai ( estilo João Kleber ) Como assim outro tornei, o combinado não era três em três anos, mal passou um ano e já está acontecendo outro, como pode?

**Koenma:** deixe me explicar, não me enterrompào. Haverá outro torneio sim, o que acontece é que esse torneio foi tramado clandestinamente, não sabemos quem foi, e não podemos fazer nada contra, pois se fizermos causara guerras no Makai e no Ningenkai.

**Yusuke:** Então o mundo espiritual não pode fazer nada!

**Koenma:** Continuando, como no outro torneio a luta é obrigatória a participação de quem está na lista, e o nome de vocês consta nela. Só que pôr uma estranho curiosidade se o time ganhar os 4 primeiros combates ele pode desistir do torneio.

**Kurama:** Isso não é um tanto estranho?

**Koenma:** Sim mais de qualquer jeito não podemos fazer nada, é obrigatório a participação. O torneio será realizado numa área especifica do Makai...

**Yusuke:** Mas então o Kuwabara não pode ir.

**Koenma:** É ai que você se engana Yusuke, pois o lugar onde será o tornei foi enfeitiçado para que ningens também possam ir, já que o nome de muitos deles contam na lista.

**Yusuke:** Já que já foi tudo explicado eu vou para casa dormir!

**Koenma:** Volta aqui estrupício, ainda tem mais!

**Yusuke:** Mais?

**Koenma:** Continuando, cada grupo é obrigatório 5 membros.

**Yusuke:** Então a mestra vai lutar?

**Koenma:** Para a sorte de Genkai, ela pode escolher se ia ou não, acho que fizeram assim para ela pôr respeito, então ela decidiu não lutar pois já não tem mais condições.

**Yusuke:** Menos mal, aquela la já está num grito pra morrer.

**Kurama:** Então temos um Problema.

**Koenma:** Não se preocupe eu já cuidei de tudo, Já arranjei um substituto, é detetive também, e vai se encontrar com você no dia do torneio.

**Yusuke:** Então tá mas aonde vamos nos encontrar?

**Koenma:** No dia do torneio vocês vão se encontrar no parque 5, vai estar cheio de detetives e yokais disfarçados, pois será lá a abertura do portal para o torneio. Estejam lá ao meio-dia.

**Yusuke:** E como vamos encontra-lo com tantos detetives.

**Koenma:** Não se preocupe esse detetive conhece dois de vocês, e já viu a foto dos outros dois.

**Yusuke:** Então nos mostre a foto dele.

**Koenma:** E estragar a surpresa? Nem pensar! Até daqui 2 semanas, tchau e benção, que eu tenho mais o que fazer, xô, chispa.

**Yusuke sarcástico:** Como você é hospitaleiro.

Todos deixam o mundo espiritual e voltam a suas vidas

continua...


	2. O hotel

Gente desculpa na hora que eu fui pulblicar o capitulo deu maior confusão.

Desculpa os erros de português.

Oi pessoal, essa é a Segunda parte da minha Fic. Espero que gostem.

Instruções:

:Fala do ator

(Comentário do autor)

" " _escrita de algum lugar_

_----------- mudança de cena_

Novo torneio, novos integrantes, um novo poder parte 2 _**Cap2 O hotel**_

-------------------------- Dia do torneio 11:50am perto da praça --------------------

**Hiei:** Cadê aqueles idiotas?

**Kurama:** Não se preocupe já devem estar chegando.

**Hiei:** Já é a Segunda vez que se atrasam, são uns lesa...

**Kuwabara chegando com cara de quem tinha corrido muito:** Lesado o c a culpa é de novo do Yusuke que não queria levantar!!!

**Yusuke:** Foi mal ai gente!!

**Hiei:** Hn!

**Kurama:** Não se preocupe, ainda são 11:55 e já estamos na praça.

**Yusuke olhando em volta:** Puxa vida não sabia que tinham tantos detetives assim, não é brinquedo não. _(Desculpa mas eu tinha que colocar essa frase )_

**Kuwabara:** o que temos que fazer é esperar o 5º integrante.

Uma garota se aproximou deles, ela parecia ter uns 16/17 anos, 1,66m , cabelos castanho claro bem compridos até a cintura e uma franja (tipo de Sailormon), olhos azuis claros o que mais parecia água, e uma pele bem clara. Ela olhou para Yusuke e falou.

**Misu:** Ola! Yusuke, Kuwabara tudo bem?

**Yusuke assustado da garota estar ali na praça:** Misu? Que você esta fazendo aqui?

**Misu:** oi para você também, não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos?

**Yusuke:** Ai desculpa, bem o kuwabara você já conhece, esse é o ku... quer dizer Suuichi e esse é o Hiei, pessoal, essa é a Misu ela estuda comigo e com o Kuwabara La na escola.

**Kurama:** Muito prazer em te conhecer.

**Misu:** Igualmente.

**Hiei:** Hn

**Misu:** Qual é o da bailarina de caixinha de jóias _(eu vi isso em uma fic, não pude resistir)_ . **– disse apontando pro Hiei.**

Todos abriram a boca, quem falasse isso do Hiei estava morto.

**Hiei com a Katana na garganta de Misu:** Você quer morrer?

**Yusuke:** Hiei, não faz isso, você vai assustar a garota.

Mas Misu estava muito calma, na verdade calma até demais para alguém que estava a beira da morte, uma pessoa normal já teria enfartado.

**Misu colocando a mão na Katana de Hiei** _( não pensem besteiras) _Se você me matar agora vai cumprir pena no mundo espiritual pôr um bom tempo, e não vai poder participar do torneio sem a 5º participante que sou eu.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, como uma menina que parecia ser tão frágil, participaria do torneio.

**Misu:** Então? Ainda que me matar?

Hiei não teve escolha a não ser tirar a katana da garganta de Misu.

**Yusuke ainda não acreditando:** Que!? É você a nova integrante do time Urameshi?

**Misu:** Sim, algum problema?

**Yusuke, examinando a garota dos pés a cabeça:** É que, como eu posso dizer..hm.. não tem vai assim mesmo... Você é muito.. frágil!

**Misu aparecendo subitamente atras de Yusuke:** Isso é porque minhas habilidades não estão na força física. Eu uso mais agilidade e energia espiritual.

**Kuwabara já se recuperando do choque:** Já entendemos, mas porque você nunca nos disse que também era detetive?

**Misu:** Eu descobri a pouco tempo, quando o Koenma me contou história sobre vocês fiquei chocada, você fizeram coisas incríveis, então eu pedi para o Koenma deixar eu fazer uma surpresinha, e pedi para ele não contar quem eu era.

**Koenma aparecendo do nada** _(na sua forma adolescente fi fiu_) Exatamente! Eu escolhi a Misu para o time de vocês a dedo, ela é uma ótima detetive e muito educada, diferente de alguns **– seus olhos faiscaram na direção de Yusuke.**

**Misu corando:** Que é isso senhor Koenma, não sou tão boa assim não! Sou só uma meio-yokai!

**Kuwabara:** Você então é parte yokai?

**Misu:** Sim, meu avô era yokai, só que ele se apaixonou pôr uma ningen, mas meu pai nasceu totalmente ningen, quando eu nasci ninguém imaginou que eu tinha essas habilidade!

**Koenma:** Bom como já fomos todos apresentados, é melhor irmos o portal para o torneio já vai abrir.

**Genkai que apareceu do nada:** Sim é melhor entrarmos logo.

Todos levaram o maior susto.

**Yusuke se recuperando:** Ué eu achei que você não ia participar?

**Genkai:** E não vou! Esse ano só vim assistir.

**Yusuke:** já que é assim então vamos.

O portal se abriu, e muitos detetives espirituais e yokais disfarçados de humanos começaram a atravessar o portal, o time Urameshi mais Koenma e Genkai começaram a se dirigir a ele mas, de repente Kuwabara para de andar e põe as mãos na cabeça e começa a cambalear. _( se vocês já viram Inuyasha, sabe a parte que ele começa a virar yokai, e aparece aquelas imagens torcidas? Acontece tipo isso.)_ O time percebendo isso para.

**Yusuki:** Kuwabara você está bem?

Antes que Kuwabara pudesse responder.

**Koenma:** Não se preocupem deve Ter sido só uma tontura.

**Kuwabara que já tinha se recuperado:** Deve ser, o pior é que eu to tendo isso já faz duas semanas, essa já é a 2º vez essa semana.

De novo antes que alguém pudesse se quer falar algo Koenma se adiantou.

**Koenma:** Deve ser só ansiedade pôr causa do torneio, não se preocupe não é nada de mais, vamos? O portal daqui a pouco se fechara.

--------------------------------- Hotel do torneio --------------------------------

Então todos de novo se dirigiram ao portal. Ao atravessarem o portal deram de cara com um conjunto de prédios, que eram ligados pôr um jardim, onde havia um arco que informava "_Hotel Saito", _o lugar era realmente chique, se parasse para ver podia se perceber que várias partes do hotel eram feitas de ouro. Ao entrarem num prédio que dizia _"Recepção" _se depararam com uma sala muito aconchegante, muitos sofás, pôr ela, e no centro uma grande lareira. Ao irem para a recepção, um homem com um uniforme vermelho se dirigiu ao grupo.

**Gerente:** Senhor Koenma, como está?

**Koenma:** Estou ótimo e você?

**Gerente:** Ótimo! Este deve ser o time Urameshi não?

**Koenma:** sim são eles.

**Gerente:** Muito bem, vou pedir para um criado levar vocês a suite de luxo, deixem as bagagens ai, nós a levaremos. Senhor Kyo pôr favor leve estes cavalheiros e as duas damas a suite 25 pôr favor.

**Kyo **_(criado)_Por favor me sigam.

O Criado os levou ao quarto 25, e só foi embora porque a Genkai o deu uma gorjeta, ao entrarem tiveram um grande susto. Assim que entrarão.

Surpresa.

Todos menos Genkai e Koenma que já deviam saber de tudo se assustaram.

**Yusuke se recuperando:** Eu não acredito Keiko o que você esta fazendo aqui?

**Keiko:** Foi convite do senhor Koenma, ele nos trouxe.

**Botan:** Mas a idéia foi toda minha

**Kuwabara:** Shizuka ... Yukina que bom ver vocês.

**Yusuke olhando para o lado:** Mas quem é você?

Era um garoto alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, tinha um ótimo físico, e um lindo rosto angelical.

**Misu:** Desculpa esqueci de apresentar este é o meu namorado Ryuichi. Ryuichi este é o time Urameshi.

**Ryuishi:** Prazer em conhece-los.

E assim eles começaram com apresentações, e fizeram uma festa no quarto, Keiko e as outras tinham levado comes e bebes. Estavam todos festejando, menos Hiei que estava num canto conversando com o kurama. Então a mestra Genkai chega para o Koenma e fala.

**Genkai:** Preciso falar com você a sós. _( Não pensem sem-vergonhices hein)_

**Koenma:** Eu já imaginava, vamos ao jardim do hotel.

--------------- Jardim do Hotel ---------------

Saíram do quarto do hotel, e se derijiram ao jardim, o jardim do hotel era muito bonito, na entrada plantadas muitas rosas, um lindo chafariz, parecia se de cristal, e muitos bancos de praça muito bonito, onde Koenma se sentou, Genkai preferiu ficar de pé.

**Genkai:** Muito bem comece a explicar.

**Koenma com cara de desentendido:** explicar o que?

**Genkai:** Você sabe muito bem!

**Koenma ainda com cara de desentendido:** não, não sei.

**Genkai:** Muito bem então eu vou ser especifica, o que está acontecendo com Kuwabara?

**Koenma:** E porque você acha que eu sei.

**Genkai:** não me venha fazendo joguinhos, a forma como falou com tanta certeza de que não era nada, se entregou completamente.

**Koenma:** Você é muito esperta, tudo bem eu vou te explicar, mas eu não sei se realmente é, eu posso estar errado.

**Genkai:** Bom pode começar a contar.

**Koenma:** Muito bem acontece que... _( sei que vocês não vão gostar mas eu não vou escrever essa parte agora, é só para dar um certo suspense, pôr favor não me matem.)_

Depois da conversa eles voltaram ao hotel. (tipo eu não dei a descrição do quarto porque não tinha como eu vou dar agora.) O quarto era muito grande era dividido em 6 partes cada uma delas tinha 2 camas, as duplas ficaram, Keiko e Yusuke, Botan e Koenma (casal fofo), Kuwabara e Yukina ( nem preciso falar que o Hiei odiou né) Hiei e Kurama, Shizuru e Genkai, Kyo e Mizu. A sala era bem ampla, que tinha também uma lareira, e uma cozinha. Quando Genkai e Koenma chegaram todos já tinham ido dormir.

Continua...

Essa fic deu trabalho para fazer porque eu pesquisei bastante para fazer, vamos a um mini dicionário.

Nome Significado 

Misu Água

Ryuichi Ryu: Fluir ou estilo. Ichi: Primeiro filho

Kyu Fenômeno vital universal

O nome Saito é um Sobrenome Japonês se alguém souber o significado me avisa.

LU( eu ):E ai Pessoal esperam que tenham gostado do 2ºcap!

Hiei: Lógico que eles não gostaram, tá horrível.

Lu com cara maligna: Toma cuidado com a sua boca ou no próximo capitulo, posso fazer você aparecer todo de rosa, e cantar aquela musica dos mamonas "Um robocop Gay".

Hiei: Você não ousaria.

Lu com uma cara assombrosa: Quer apostar?

Hiei: A sua fic ta ótima, e nossa como você está bonita hoje!

Lu: Assim é bem melhor. Hehehe!!!

Botan: Eu mal apareci.

Lu: Não se preocupa talvez eu te faça aparecer mais vezes.

Botan: Talvez?

Lu: Quer que eu faça você Ter um caso com a Keiko?

Botan: Nossa tá ótimo talvez, eu não gosto muito de aparecer.

Lu: Assim melhorou, alguém mais quer reclamar? Não? Ótimo!! Então é só!

Misu: Você não está esquecendo de nada?

Lu: Não eu acho que não.

Misu: Reviews!

Lu: Puts é mesmo, a todos que me mandaram Reviews eu agradeço muito. E infelizmente eu não sei muito bem quando eu vou poder atualizar mas olhem, não vou demorar muito ok!


	3. A Primeira luta

**Bla:** fala do ator 

# bla # onomatopéia

_(Comentários meus)_

Yu Yu Hakusho, não me pertence, mas a Misu e o Ryuichi o pessoal do hotel e os adverssarios sim, que são frutos da minha criatividade.

A primeira luta 

_-------------------- Quarto do Hotel 11:30 pm. ----------------------_

Todos menos Koenma ainda estavam dormindo pois a festa de ontem durou até as 3 da manhã. Koenma havia levantado cedo e foi a recepção saber das lutas. Ele volta para o quarto e ainda estão todos dormindo então ele como é um anjinho resolve acorda-los delicadamente.

**Koenma gritando:** ACOREDEM SEUS BANDOS DE VAGABUNDOS, SAI DA CAMA LOGO.

Todos levaram o maior susto e caíram da cama menos Yusuke que continuava num sono pesado. Koenma pareceu irritado com Yusuke não acordar e ficou chacoalhando ele.

**Keiko:** Senhor Koenma, Você tem que acordar ele com jeitinho.

**Koenma:** Como assim Keiko.

**Keiko:** Assim. – **e começou a bater na cara do Yusuke** – Acorda logo.

Yusuke acordou, mas não se assustou, parecia até que já estava acostumado a acordar assim.

**Yusuke se espreguiçando:** Posso saber porque vocês me acordaram?

**Kuwabara:** Acho que todos nós queremos saber porque você nos acordou tão _delicadamente_?

**Koenma:** Primeiro lavem os rostos e tomem café eu vou esperar vocês na sala.

Uma hora depois todos estavam na sala. Onde Koenma já aguardava.

**Yusuke:** Posso saber o que você quer?

**Koenma:** É muito simples, eu fui a recepção hoje, porque se eu não vou ninguém se da ao trabalho de ir, então a primeira luta de vocês vai ser hoje, contra o grupo Matsumoto. E vai ser na arena 3!

**Misu:** Arena 3?

**Koenma:** Será que eu sou o único que procura se informar?

Todos se fizerem de desentendidos.

**Koenma #gota #:** Ai ai, este lugar possui 6 arenas. 1º arena Água, 2º arena Fogo, 3º arena Terra, 4º arena Gelo, 5º arena Bosque e a ultima arena, ninguém sabe ao certo como classificar, chamam de arena negra, pelo fato de ser muito sombria. Vocês vão lutar hoje na arena 3, e digo que foi até bom sendo uma arena normal, não da vantagens a nenhum dos times.

**Yusuke:** Mais aonde ficam essas arenas, quando chegamos aqui só vimos os hotéis.

**Koenma:** Como EU fui o único interessado, fui lá na recepção e peguei um mapa dos lugares. Como são longe o hotel se encarregou dar aos lutadores transportes enfeitiçados por bruxos.

**Kuwabara:** Bruxos.

**Botan:** Sim bruxos, são tipos raros de ningens, chegam a ter uma parte de Yokai no sangue.

**Koenma:** Exatamente, parece que finalmente alguém depois de tanto tempo resolveu estudar um pouco né.

Botan fingiu que não era com ela.

**Koenma:** Tanto faz, bem a luta de vocês será as 15:30 da tarde. Ainda são 13:50, porque vocês não dão uma volta no hotel o lugar é muito bonito. E tem varias coisas interessantes, como sauna, piscina...

**Yusuke babando:** Será que vai ter muitas garotas de biquíni?

**Keiko bofeteando Yusuke:** Você não tem jeito mesmo.

**Todos:** # gota #

**Koenma:** É continuando, salão de jogos, lanchonete bar e outros.

**Kuwabara:** Para que tanta coisa assim! Não viemos aqui só para lutar?

**Koenma:** O hotel é 5 estrelas, teria que Ter tudo isso, Botan que tal darmos uma volta.

**Botan um pouco corada:** Claro senhor Koenma. _( O Koenma estava na forma adolescente_

Saíram do quarto do hotel e foram dar uma volta. Ao saírem.

**Yusuke:** Até que eles fazem um belo casal.

**Keiko um pouco triste:** Você repara quando os outros se gostam mais não reparam quando os outros gostam de você.

**Yusuke:** Posso falar um pouco com você Keiko a sós.

**Keiko:** Está bem.

**Yusuke:** Vamos ao jardim do Hotel.

Yusuke e Keiko saem também.

**Kuwabara:** É hoje que o Yusuke se declara para ela, ele me pediu opinião e mandei ele ir fundo.

**Shizuka:** Esse papo tá muito meloso, que tal irmos na sala de jogos, nos divertir um pouco.

**Kuwabara:** É melhor do que ficar aqui sem o que fazer **– e fazendo aquela cara de bobo –** o que acha vamos Yukina?

**Yukina:** Tudo bem

**Genkai:** Acho que eu também vou né.

**Misu:** Vamos Ryuzinho?

**Ryuichi:** já disse para não me chamar assim, mas tudo bem eu vou.

**Shizuka:** Você vão também?

**Kurama:** Não obrigada podem ir!

**Shizuka:** Então tá nós já voltamos.

E saíram também do quarto deixando Hiei e kurama sozinhos.

--------------------- Hotel Saito perto da Piscina --------------------

**Koenma:** Botan quer beber algo?

**Botan:** Não obrigada senhor Koenma.

**Koenma:** Não precisa ficar me chamando de Senhor pode me chamar só de Koenma.

**Botan:** Mas se.. Koenma...

Não deu tempo de Botan falar nada porque Koenma a puxou para si e a beijou. Botan ficou um pouco assustada mais logo correspondeu. ( Ta um pouco meloso né, mas eu quero logo formar os casais menos importantes e juntar no meio o principal, no qual é surpresa.)

----------------- Hotel Saito Jardim -----------------------------

**Yusuke muito nervoso:** Keiko eu quero falar que...

**Keiko chorando:** Escuta Yusuke eu quem vou falar agora, você não é obrigado a gostar de mim nem nada, mas eu não posso fazer nada eu sempre te amei, escuta, vamos esquecer isso e ficar apenas amigos ok?

**Yusuke rindo:** Ai ai, Keiko você é mesmo uma idiota para não perceber que eu sempre te amei.

Keiko parou de chorar e olhou nos olhos de Yusuke, que a beijou. Faziam um casal muito bonito, pois sentiam que junto se completavam. ( Sei que também esta meloso, mais as coisas melosas já acabaram por hoje, agora é a primeira luta )

----------------------- Hotel Saito sala de jogos -----------------

**Shizuka:** Então Kazuma quer perder de novo?

**Kuwabara:** Maninha, quando você aprendeu a jogar sinuca tão bem.

**Shizuka:** Eu não fico em casa todo dia assistindo anime, eu saio e me divirto um pouco.

**Kuwabara:** Geralmente eu mal tenho ficado em casa, pôr causa das missões do Koenma.

**Shizuka:** Tanto faz, próximo.

**Ryuichi:** Eu sou o próximo.

Eles começaram a jogar, Ryuichi era muito bom e conseguiu ganhar de Shizuka.

**Shizuka:** Você é muito bom.

**Ryuichi:** Mas é porque meu pai tem uma casa de jogos, e ele me deixa jogar a vontade, aos 15 venci um campeonato de sinuca, mas você joga bem foi muito difícil esse jogo.

**Misu:** Ele tinha que ser bom em algo, pois nem sabe fritar um ovo.

**Ryuichi corado:** Aquilo foi um acidente.

**Misu:** Você deixou pegar fogo até o cabo da panela e ainda perguntou se ovo era inflamável!!!

**Ryuichi:** Olha quem fala, pelo menos eu não fiz um bolo que saiu mais duro que rocha.

**Misu agachando e fazendo círculos no chão com o dedo:** Eu só errei nos ingredientes.

**Ryuichi Rindo:** O que você colocou pedras?

**Misu rindo:** Acho que vamos viver pelo resto da vida com Miojo, pizza delivery e Chine Box.

**Ryuichi rindo mais:** Se depender de nossas habilidades culinárias sim.

Todos começaram a rir, Ryuichi e Misu pareciam se combinar, bem.

**Misu se assustando:** Que horas são?

**Shizuka:** deixa eu ver são, acho melhor corrermos até o quarto do hotel, já são 15:15. Os outros já devem estar nos esperando.

Eles correram muito conseguirão chegar no hotel 15:20, quando chegaram todos já estavam lá a espera deles.

**Yusuke:** Olha só quem resolveu aparecer....

**Genkai:** Não da tempo de dar broncas vamos a arena.

Todos se dirigiram a recepção do hotel onde pegaram o transporte, o que na verdade eram círculos de metal ( tipo super choque ) Que se movia de acordo com a mente, para deixa-lo como quiser, podia ficar em vários formatos, dava para sentar, deitar e ir a pé. Logo que todos subiram nos "transportes" eles se movimentaram rapidamente para a arena.

Ao chegarem lá abriram a boca era um grande estádio, daria para milhares de pessoas se sentarem para assistir, e a arena de luta da terra, era uma arena com grandes rochas, sem grama apenas um solo rochoso.

Yukina e os outros foram assistir a arquibancada, enquanto os lutadores se dirigiram para a arena.

Uma mulher se dirigiu para a arena não era muito alta, mas era bem magra e tinha os olhos pratas, Cabelos curtos e usava roupas bem Chiquete. _( aquelas roupas coloridas que cegam a vista )_ Ela então pegou um microfone.

**Apresentadora:** Obrigado a todos por virem assistir a 2º luta de hoje, eu sou apresentadora Hikari Saito, e vou narrar a luta. Na minha esquerda o time Matsumoto e do meu lado direito o time Urameshi. Por favor lideres do time venham a arena para estabelecer suas regras.

**Yusuke:** Quem é o capitão do nosso time?

**Koenma:** Puxa eu esqueci de avisar é você Yusuke.

**Kuwabara:** Eu achei que os capitães do time seriam os mais inteligentes, mas eu me enganei.

**Yusuke:** Você está dizendo que eu sou burro?

**Kuwabara:** Se a carapuça serviu.

**Yusuke já soltando fumaça:** Ora seu.

**Koenma:** Querem parar de brigar vocês estão atrasando a luta. Yusuke vai logo para lá.

Yusuke se dirigiu a arena xingando em pensamento, do outro time se dirigiu um youkai tamanho normal e muito feio.

**Apresentadora:** Muito bem decidam como será a luta.

**Taifu (yokai):** Que tal assim, um lutador de cada time quem ganhar tem que continuar até perder. O que acha?

**Yusuke se virando para o time e vendo seus olhares de resposta:** Então tudo bem.

Cada um voltou para seu time para decidir quem ia lutar primeiro.

**Yusuke:** Então quem vai primeiro?

Hiei se adiantou e subiu na arena. Do outro time subiu o mesmo yokai que escolheu as regras. No time de Matsumoto eram 5 youkais todos muito parecidos, o que os diferenciava eram as cores, Que iam do Verde escuro ao branco. Taifu era Branco com um chifre.

**Apresentadora:** Preparem-se... começar!!

**Taifu:** Muito bem seu nanico prepare-se para...

Não deu nem tempo de terminar de falar pois Hiei com sua Katana já tinha o cortado ao meio.

**Apresentadora:** A primeira vitória é do time Urameshi, próximo desafiante.

Aconteceu a mesma coisa com os outro 4 yokais, Hiei os venceu facilmente com a Katana. E se dirigiu para fora da arena com cara de decepção. Afinal tinha sido uma luta muito fácil.

**Apresentadora:** A vitória é do time Urameshi, passando assim para a 2º fase do torneio.

O time Urameshi nem comemorou sua vitória, foram direto para o hotel junto com Keiko e os outros.

-------------------------------- Quarto do Hotel Saito --------------------------------------

**Yusuke se jogando no sofá:** a que chatice, nem precisei lutar.

**Koenma:** O que você esperava, as primeiras lutas são como eliminatórias, talvez até na

Segunda luta vocês tenham mais adversários fracos.

**Yusuke:** Pelo amor né assistir é muito chato.

**Hiei:** Foi uma perda de tempo.

**Misu:** Pelo menos nenhum de nós morreu, mas eu queria ter lutado.

**Koenma:** Chega de baixo astral, o hotel via nos oferecer um jantar especial porque ganhamos.

**Yusuke babando:** Ótimo, esses hotéis chiques tem todo tipo de comida.

**Keiko:** Com o Yusuke aqui o hotel vai ter prejuízo.

**Yusuke:** Tá ta muito engraçadinha você.

**Koenma:** Detesto interromper, mas já interrompendo, podemos ir para o jantar.

Todos concordam e descem para o restaurante do hotel. O lugar era muito bonito e espaçoso, era um vermelho aconchegante, e tocava uma música de fundo. Tinha varias mesas, e nelas tinham alguns grupos de youkais e outros de detetives, afinal o grupo Urameshi não era o único grupo a vencer. Quando o grupo chegou veio o garçom e os conduziu a sua mesa. Cada um podia pedir o que quiser que era por conta da casa, bom Yusuke e Kuwabara aproveitaram bastante. Yusuke pediu lagosta, frango, peixe, escargo, bolo de carne, lasanha, espaguete, bife, e monte de comida e pro final de sobremesa pediu um Sunday que acabou num segundo.

**Yusuke com a barriga estufada:** Ai tava bom demais **– E notou que todos o observavam. –** Que foi?

**Todos:** #gota #

**Keiko muito corada sussurrou:** Como é que eu fui arrumar um namorado assim? Será que eu joguei pedra na cruz. Alem do mais come como porco.

**Koenma se recuperando da vergonha:** Agora que já comemos é melhor voltarmos para o quarto.

Todos saíram da mesa o mais rápido possível menos Yusuke que não entendeu nada, quando já estavam na saída Yusuke solta mal arrotão, _( aqueles que explodem a casa )_ todos já se preparavam pra matar o Yusuke, mas Keiko impediu, assim que eles entraram no quarto do hotel Yusuke começou a ser espancado pela Keiko. Alguns minutos depois Yusuke já tinha apanhado muito e estava cheio de curativos.

**Yusuke:** Keiko você bem que podia participar da luta, também os yokais iam apanhar pra caramba, ganharíamos com certeza.

**Keiko com um olhar ameaçador:** Quer apanhar mais?

**Yusuke se escondendo atrás da Misu:** Não ta mais aqui quem falou.

**Kuwabara:** Keiko veja pelo lado bom hoje o Yusuke descobriu um novo golpe, infalível.

**Keiko:** Qual?

**Kuwabara:** Aquele arroto, podia ser o trunfo dele matava os adversários na hora.

Todos menos Yusuke riram. Yusuke não achou graça e foi deitar, pois já estava de noite. No outro dia ficaram sabendo que a próxima luta seria daqui a um dia, na arena de bosque. O dia da luta chegou rápido sem muitas confusões, o mais grave que aconteceu foi o Yusuke ficar de paquera com umas garotas do hotel, e ser pego na flagra pela Keiko, o resultado vocês já sabem, o Yusuke todo arrebentado.

------------------------------------- Dia da Segunda luta arena de bosque ---------------------------

**Kuwabara:** ainda não consigo acreditar que não nos atrasamos.

**Misu:** É verdade, achei que por causa do Yusuke que não acordava íamos nos atrasar.

**Kuwabara:** Sorte que a Keiko tava lá.

**Misu:** Então você sabe o nome do time com quem vamos lutar?

**Kuwabara:** hummm.......... eu acho que ......... não faço a mínima idéia.

**Misu:** # gota # 

**Kuwabara:** O Koenma deve saber:.

**Koenma aparecendo do nada como sempre e assustando todo mundo:** O nome do time é Inoue.

**Misu se recuperando:** Obrigado, mas na próxima vez avisa que você está ai.

A arena parecia uma floresta, cheia de árvores e flores. Uma ótima vantagem pro Kurama

**Apresentadora:** Obrigado a todos por virem assistir a luta de hoje, eu sou apresentadora Hikari Saito, e vou narrar a luta. Na minha esquerda o time Inoue e do meu lado direito o time Urameshi. Por favor lideres do time venham a arena para estabelecer suas regras.

Yusuke se dirigiu a arena, do time Inoue subiu um youkai alto e gordo.

**Yokai:** Pode ser de qualquer jeito vamos acabar com vocês.

Os dois se dirigiram aos seus grupos.

**Yusuke:** Quem vai ser o primeiro a lutar.

**Kurama:** Deixa que eu vou.

Se dirigiu para arena do outro time subiu um yokai de estatura média e magro.

**Apresentadora:** Começar.

O yokai se dirigiu a Kurama para atacar, no qual este se desviou rapidamente, então fez surgir seu chicote, e destruiu o yokai em segundos. O mesmo aconteceu com o resto do time Inoue que foram derrotados facilmente por Kurama.

**Apresentadora:** E a vitória é do time Urameshi.

**Yusuke muito bravo:** Que droga de novo não pude lutar, que chatice.

**Koenma:** Eu avisei que poderia ser assim, mais eu acho que na próxima luta já terão times mais fortes.

**Yusuke:** Assim espero.

Todos voltaram para o hotel, onde nem comemoraram a vitória.

-------------------------- Quarto do hotel 2 dias depois -----------------------

Koenma entra no quarto do hotel, com um papel na mão.

**Koenma:** Acabei de vir da recepção, a próxima luta de vocês vai ser daqui a 2 dias na arena 2(de fogo), contra o grupo Ito, dizem que são fortes mas não quero que alimentem esperanças.

**Yusuke:** Espero que sejam fortes porque se eu não lutar eu enlouqueço.

**Kuwabara:** Do jeito que você anda apanhando, será que você vai chegar vivo até lá.

**Yusuke:** Boca fechada não entra mosca, e boca calada não leva porrada.

E assim vai os dias até a terceira luta.

Continua...

**Reviews:**

**Pri-chan:** não se preocupe vou fazer o possível para sempre atualizar rápido. Que bom que você gostou, pelo menos algumas pessoas se importam.

**Menininha das trevas: **A Mukuro vai aparecer mais no meio. Valeu por gostar da fic.

**Aninha:** Bom você já viu quem é, desculpa pelo atraso de responder.

**Ex-shikamaru: **Eu não sei quando eu posso atualizar mais vai ser o mais rápido possível obrigado pela Review.

Lu: Pessoal por hoje é só.

Hiei: Como você faz eu perder meu tempo lutando com aqueles fracotes.

Kurama: Realmente, se for assim o torneio não vai Ter graça

Lu: Calma, a próxima luta vão ter Yokais mais fortes. E a Misu vai mostrar os seus poderes

Yusuke: E quando vai Ter uma luta que preste?

Lu: A Quarta luta do torneio vai ser uma das principais, talvez torneio não interesse muito... agora fiquem quietos não posso falar mais nada, por causa de vocês quase estrago o mistério.

Botan: É, não fiquem pressionando a autora.

Lu: Agora que eu te dei um par você virou puxa-saco é?

Botan: Pode falar o que quiser to tão feliz – Começando a dançar uma musica imaginaria.

Lu: Alguém deu droga para ela? Deixa para lá tchau para vocês.

_Os nomes Matsumoto, Inoue e Ito são sobrenomes Japoneses. _

Não percam o próximo capítulo de Maria do Bairro... 

Opa me empolguei, a próxima parte será.

**Os poderes de Misu.**


	4. Os poderes de Misu

Oi gente, com vocês mais um capítulo com direito a TPM, filme e Luta.

Cap 4 " Os poderes de Misu "

- Hotel Saito 2:00pm -

**Misu:** Odeio dias de chuva, não da para fazer nada legal.

**Ryuichi:** Tem certeza?

**Misu:** O que da para fazer de bom num dia de chuva.

**Ryuichi:** Isso **– puxou ela para braços dele e começou a beija-la. –** então você ainda acha que não da para fazer nada em dias de chuva?

**Misu:** Preciso pensar melhor nas minhas respostas **– dizendo isso deu outro beijo no Ryuichi.**

**Koenma:** Porque você não entram logo num quarto?

**Misu:** Você é o Koenma mas não é nenhum santinho, e não fale de nós, porque eu vi já muitos dos amassos seus com a Botan, no meio do hotel.

Koenma ficou um pouco sem graça pediu desculpas para o casal e se retirou.

**Ryuichi:** Não precisava ser tão dura com ele.

**Misu:** Tá dizendo que eu sou muito grossa é?

Ryuichi foi andando para trás com medo até que.

**Yusuke sussurrando no ouvido de Ryuichi:** Liga não, a garota tá de TPM, hoje a Keiko também levantou assim. Começou a me bater só por que eu não falei como ela estava bonita hoje.

Daqui a pouco Koenma sai correndo do quarto e a Botan atrás dele.

**Botan espumando de raiva:** Não tente fingir, você comeu o meu bombom que estava na minha bolsa né. _( não pensem besteiras )_

**Koenma colocando as mãos juntas para frente como se pedisse calma:** Amorzinho, _( era o apelido que ele deu para ela )_ eu não comi nada, você deve Ter se enganado, você não o comeu?

**Botan:** Ta me chamando de mentirosa é? Toma isso **– e jogou um vaso na cabeça do koenma que só foi salvo por Yusuke.**

**Yusuke sussurrando para o koenma:** Porque você foi comer o bombom?

**Koenma sussurrando: **Eu não comi nada, ela comeu o bombom ontem a noite, e nem me ofereceu, agora ta dizendo que fui eu.

**Yusuke sussurrando para Ryuichi e Koenma:** IH. Mais um com TPM, só falta...

Nem deu tempo de falar e Kuwabara saia correndo do quarto, atrás dele Yukina e Shizuka.

**Kuwabara se reunindo atrás dos garotos:** Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu só entrei no quarto onde elas estavam e falei "boa tarde".

Yusuke ia começar a falar quando. Aparece Hiei e Kurama correndo, atrás deles a Genkai. Xingando muitos palavrões.

**Kurama:** Ela ta louca, nós não falamos nada e ela começou a correr atrás, ela quase acerta o abajur na minha cabeça.

**Hiei:** Não acertou na sua, acertou na minha

**Yusuke:** Que está acontecendo todas as mulheres agora estão com TPM.

Então as garotas se reunirão, batiam as mãos umas nas outras com menção de atacar nos garotos.

**Yusuke se afastando o máximo possível:** Pessoal, se vocês prezam suas vidas... corram.

Todos os rapazes se dirigiram para fora do quarto o mais rápido possível só pararam quando chegaram no bar.

**Ryuichi:** Puxa! Essa foi por pouco, porque será que todas as garotas estão de TPM no mesmo dia?

**Koenma:** Não faço idéia, quanto tempo isso dura?

**Yusuke:** É acho que um dia.

**Kurama:** Mas porque será que ficaram todas ao mesmo tempo será... hm ..hm

**Hiei tampando a boca de Kurama:** Fica quieto e ouve.

Eles conseguiram ouvir umas gargalhadas, seguiram o som, vinham de um garoto, era muito baixo, parecia uma criança usava roupas amarelas, e tinha um rosto um pouco sarnento e no pescoço um colar que parecia uma mini-ampulheta. Hiei e os outros, se dirigiram ao garoto e o cercaram.

**Yusuke estralando os dedos:** Ei garoto, porque eu acho que você teve a ver com o que aconteceu com as garotas?

**Masakazu rindo ( garoto ):** Porque eu tive.

Yusuke fez menção de pegar o garoto e meter porrada, mas kurama percebendo isso, o deteve, e se dirigiu para o garoto.

**Kurama:** E porque e como você fez isso?

**Masakazu:** Eu fiz porque não tinha nada de divertido para fazer.

**Kurama:** Você ainda não me respondeu, como fez?

**Masakazu:** Fácil com minha energia espiritual, e algum objeto fiz, com que o tempo das garotas se adiantassem. E assim todas as garotas do hotel ficaram assim.

**Kuwabara:** Todas?

**Masakazu:** Todas, desde os participantes até as empregadas daqui.

**Yusuke:** Escuta pirralho, agora que você já se divertiu, muito faça o favor de fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal, porque você não sabe como é estar num apartamento com 6 garotas querendo arrancar as nossas peles.

**Masakazu:** Não da.

**Yusuke:** Já que você não vai fazer por bem...

**Masakazu:** Você não entendeu, eu não posso fazer nada, para reverter, vocês vão Ter que esperar até a meia-noite.

**Yusuke:** Compadre até a meia-noite, a única coisa que vai sobrar de nós são ossos.

**Kuwabara:** Se elas não queimarem eles.

**Yusuke:** A moleque eu vou Ter matar.

Não vai não.

**Koenma:** Quem é você?

**Masakazu:** Tio kazé, você veio me defender **– e saiu correndo para os braços do tio, mas no momento que o garoto chegou la começou a levar porrada do tio.**

**Kaze batendo em Masakazu:** Eles não vão te matar, eu vou, moleque desgraçado, por sua causa a Naomi quase me matou, só porque eu deixei espirrar água nela, se prepara porque a surra que você vai tomar é grande **– e saiu com seu sobrinho em direção de um dos hotéis.**

**Yusuke:** E agora o que vamos fazer? Não podemos voltar ao quarto, elas nos matariam!

**Koenma:** O jeito é ficar aqui em baixo até meia-noite.

Mas não se passa muito tempo a eles vêem Keiko e as outras, sairam do hotel, com cara de assassinas, e pelo que parecia elas estavam fazendo uma busca. Os garotos se esconderam num arbusto.

**Yusuke:** Agora ferro, gente estamos fritos **– disse eles que tinha ido perto das garotas para espiar –** Elas se dividiram em 3 grupos, e até deram nomes para eles, os grupos são KY "Keiko e Yukina", MB "Misu e Botan" e SG "Shizuka e Genkai".

**Kuwabara:** Estamos _fu ( Lu: Esta é uma fic de respeitos sem palavrões, Yusuke: vai a m escritora! Lu: Não diga que não foi avisado hehehe. )_

**Ryuichi:** Estamos fritos. Vocês não conhecem a Misu quando ela quer destruir, não sobra nem cinzas.

**Yusuke com a mão no queixo:** Ela se parece muito com a Keiko!

**Koenma:** Não é hora de analisar isso, temos que nos esconder, e muito bem.

**Kuwabara:** Mas aonde?

**Koenma:** O hotel é bem grande, mesmo elas separadas não conseguirão vasculhar tudo.

**Kurama:** Vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não?

**Todos:** O que?

**Kurama:** Acontece que a mestra Genkai, a Misu e acho que a Shizuka também, conseguem perceber nossas energias?

**Yusuke mordendo as unhas e começando a pular que nem uma garotinha:** E agora? O que vamos fazer ? O que? O que? O que? O q...

Não da tempo de terminar Hiei da um soco nele com toda força e ele fica desacordado, e diz.

**Hiei:** Parem de conversa mole, e vamos sair daqui logo.

**Kuwabara que pegou Yusuke nos ombros:** Vamos, aqui perto do hotel, tem um tipo de floresta, acredito que seja para meditação.

Eles foram a tal floresta, sem suspeitar que eram seguidos.

**Misu com um Walk-tock e com aquelas roupas camufladas com direito a galho e tudo:** Atenção grupos Ky e SG, aqui é o grupo MB localizei os alvos, eles estão na floresta do hotel, solicito reforços! Cambio e desligo.

**Botan:** Acho que você andou vendo filmes policiais demais.

**Misu:** Sempre sonhei em fazer isso. Hehehe.

**Botan:** Tombo

**Keiko chegando junto com as outras:** Então onde estão as "fuinhas"?

**Misu:** Se esconderam na floresta.

**Keiko:** Eles desconfiaram que estavam sendo seguidos?

**Misu:** Nem em sonho, esse despistadores disfarçam nossas energias eles não conseguem perceber!

**Shizuka:** Ótimo, vamos pega-los.

Elas começaram a fazer uma busca pela floresta, com marcha e tudo. Enquanto isso numa caverna.

**Yusuke:** Será que estamos seguros aqui?

**Kuwabara:** Não sei, mas elas parecem estar com olhares assassinos.

**Koenma:** Será que alem da TPM elas não cheiraram umas ervas?

**Kurama:** Ervas é isso, claro!

**Hiei:** A raposa resolveu pensar.

**Kurama:** Podemos fazer um chá para elas...

**Yusuke:** Só porque chá acalma, não quer dizer que amanse as feras.

**Kurama:** Não um simples chá mas sim, um chá com ervas do sono.

**Yusuke:** Tá mas aonde vende isso?

**Kurama:** Eu posso faze-las, mas até o chá ficar pronto leva meia hora?

**Yusuke:** E você acha que até la estaremos vivos.

**Kuwabara:** É o nosso único plano vamos para o hotel e...

**Keiko:** h�-h�, então as mocinhas estão aqui, garotas atacar.

Então aconteceu, um grupo de 6 garotas perseguiam um grupo de garotos.

**Yusuke correndo:** E agora? O que vamos fazer?

**Kurama:** Yusuke, Kuwabara e Koenma continuem correndo, e destraiam ela, nós vamos ao hotel fazer o chá.

**Yusuke:** E porque nós que temos que servir de isca?

**Ryuichi:** Porque elas estão com mais raiva de vocês até.

Dizendo isso, Kurama, Hiei e Ryuichi, se esconderam e as garotas passaram correndo sem perceber a falta deles.

**Kurama:** O hotel, é muito longe, até chegarmos l�, eles já vão estar...

**Ryuichi:** Kurama, você deixou algumas rosas lá não é?

**Kurama sem entender muito:** Sim porque?

**Ryuichi:** Você pode faze-las crescer mesmo estando aqui?

**Kurama:** Sim.

**Ryuichi:** Suas energias estarão nas rosas não é?

**Kurama:** Sim.

**Ryuichi:** Faça elas crescerem e se segurem em mim.

Sem entender nada Kurama se concentrou e fez as rosas se crescerem, então Hiei e Kurama se seguraram, em Ryuichi, mas, de repente não estavam mas na floresta e sim no quarto do hotel.

**Kurama:** Mas o que...

**Ryuichi:** Eu esqueci de dizer, eu também sou detetive, mas por sorte meu nome não estava na lista e não precisei participar , eu posso usar telecinese e fazer teletransportes, mas só posso me teletransportar para um lugar onde eu sinta energia, entendeu?

**Kurama:** Sim. - **e começou a colocar umas ervas lilás na água quente –** Isso deve ser o suficiente para todos.

**Ryuichi:** Eu vou buscar os outros, estou conseguindo captar a energia de Yusuke, espero que estejam bem.

Ryuichi se teletranportou então, Quando viu Yusuke e os outros estavam encurralados, as garotas os cercaram, quando Ryuichi apareceu todos levaram um grande susto, mas Ryuichi, consegui tocar os três ao mesmo tempo, e se teletransportar o mais rápido dali.

**Keiko:** O que houve?

**Misu:** Foi o idiota do Ryuichi, eu tinha me esquecido que ele podia se teletransportar, vamos, precisamos acha-los.

- Quarto do Hotel -

Ryuichi já tinha explicado para eles de seu poder.

**Kuwabara:** Por que você não usou antes?

**Ryuichi:** Eu tinha me esquecido.

**Todos:** Tombo

**Yusuke:** Quanto tempo mais, até isso ficar pronto? – perguntou a kurama, indicando com o dedo o bule que

fervia as ervas.

**Kurama:** Acho que uns 10 minutos.

**Koenma:** Ta todo bem, temos a poção, mas como vamos faze-las tomar.

_(Yusuke: Putz! É mesmo, e agora quem poderá nos defender._

_Chapolin: Eu_

_Yusuke e Kuwabara em coro: O Chapolin Colorado._

_Chapolin: Não contavam com minhas tucias, sigam-me os bons._

_Autora: Para ai, vocês não estão lendo o roteiro não, e chapolin, faz o favor de voltar pro México e deixa eu terminar a fic._

_Voltando a fic)_

**Yusuke:** Putz, como vamos faze-las tomar.

**Kuwabara:** Fácil, põe o chá numa mesa e uma plaquinha de amostra grátis, garotas adoram amostra grátis não vão resistir.

Não deu outra assim que as garotas avistaram amostra grátis tomaram tudo sem se importar de ver direito o que era.

**Botan:** Nossa ta me dando sono.

**Keiko chupado o dedo:** Pois é né ZZzzZZzzZZ

E caíram no chão.

**Yusuke:** Estou com medo de encostar nelas e se elas acordarem?

**Ryuichi:** Deixa eu faço elas flutuarem, até o quarto.

E assim foi eles colocaram as garotas nas camas, e nem precisaram, de chá para dormir, desmaiaram nos sofás.

- Manhã, quarto do hotel -

Os garotos acordaram no dia seguinte, um pouco cautelosos, pensando se realmente era apenas um dia, mas a prova veio rapidamente a tona.

**Botan chegando na sala:** Bom dia, para vocês dormiram bem?

Nesse momento ouve um grande alivio, a tão temida TPM já havia passado. Depois de todas as garotas levantarem e tomar café normalmente, os garotos não conseguiam acreditar, parecia até que as garotas nem lembraram de suas atitudes, no dia anterior. Mas resolveram não questionar vai que a TPM resolvesse voltar.

**Misu batendo a mão na testa:** Putz, a luta é hoje né?

**Yusuke:** É verdade, na arena de fogo né?

**Koenma:** Sim, as 14:00pm.

**Kurama:** Ainda são 10:00, ainda tem muito tempo.

**Hiei:** Espero que desse vez, tenha um lutador que dure pelo menos um minuto na luta.

**Yusuke:** Bom o que fazemos até la?

**Ryuichi:** Bem ontem quando nós acabamos dormindo na sala, eu encontrei um armarinho, com uns DVDs, Que tal um filme?

Todos concordam, e Botan e Keiko, vão fazer pipoca enquanto o pessoal na sala decide que filme assistir.

**Ryuichi:** Tem vários filmes, tem o "Sherek 1"," Titanic", "Harry Potter", "O rei leão", "Inuyasha", "Pokémon 2000", "o chamado", "Navio fantasma", "Piratas do Caribe" e "Sentei no... "eh... acho que esse é meio impróprio, para a fic. Então qual filme?

**Yusuke:** Que tal o de Sherek?

**Kuwabara:** Que tal "O chamado" disseram que era bem legal.

**Misu:** Qual dos filmes do Harry é?

**Ryuichi:** O Prisioneiro de Askaban.

**Misu:** Então vamos assistir nesse o Daniel ta muito fofo neste filme, ele é **– Mas parou no meio da frase ao olhar pro namorado que cuspia fogo pela boca –** é é, Que tal Navio Fantasma?

**Ryuichi:** Sei, ta bom.

**Keiko chegando com a Botam com pipocas em varias tigelas:** Que tal "Piratas do Caribe" Ouvi dizer que ganhou muitos prêmios.

**Botan sussurrando no ouvido de Keiko:** Sei porque você quer ver, e não é pela critica, é por causa do personagem principal né?

**Keiko também sussurrando:** Mas ele não é lindo.

**Botan:** A isso é.

E começaram a dar risinhos. Yusuke e Koenma, olharam desconfiado para elas, mas ainda não tinham decidido que filme assistir. Até que.

**Ryuichi:** Vamos fazer assim, melhor irmos eliminando os filmes.

**Yusuke:** Ok, qual vamos eliminar primeiro?

**Ryuichi olhando para a Misu:** Vamos eliminar a possibilidade de ser Harry Potter, porque este é o 3 e acho que nem todos assistimos 1º.

Misu ficou um pouco desapontada mais então.

**Misu:** É assim né? Então melhor não assistirmos "Titanic" por que eu não agüento mais Ter de ver o Ryuichi chorar toda vez que assiste.

Houve uma explosão de risos, e Ryuichi ficou tão vermelho que não soube aonde enfiar a cara.

**Yusuke se recuperando da risada:** É, vamos descartar também o Pokémon 2000, já que esse é o segundo. E nem todos viram o 1º.

**Yukina:** Não gosto muito de filmes terror da muito medo.

**Kuwabara com aquela cara de bobo:** Não se preocupe Yukina, enquanto eu estiver aqui nada vai te acontecer.

**Yusuke:** Ta ta, bom então vamos eliminar "O navio Fantasma" e "o Chamado".

**Koenma olhando feio para Botan:** Acho melhor descartarmos piratas do Caribe.

**Yusuke também olhando feio para Keiko:** É isso mesmo.

**Keiko e Botan tristes:** Pena!

**Ryuichi:** Bem ainda tem Sherek, Inuyasha e o rei leão.

**Genkai:** Inuyasha não é onde tem aquele fofinho do Sesshoumaru?

**Yusuke:** Que isso até a velha é safada.

**Genkai socando Yusuke:** Quem você chamou de velha.

**Botan:** Mas a mestra tem razão **– e derretendo –** Aquele Sesshoumaru é muito fofo.

**Keiko:** Não se esqueça do líder do exército dos 7. **– Derretendo também**.

**Yusuke e Koenma Com fumaças para fora dos ouvidos:** Nada de Inuyasha.

**Garotas menos Yukina que é muito inocente:** ��

**Yusuke:** E que tal Sherek?

**Keiko:** Já passou na TV mihares de vezes, já enjoei.

**Ryuichi:** Então só resta...

E foi o que aconteceu, eles acabaram assistindo O Rei Leão. A sala tinha 3 sofás e em cada um cabia 4. Ficou assim sofá 1 Keiko, Yusuke, Botan e Koenma. Sofá 2 Yukina, Kuwabara, Misu e Ryuichi. Sofá 3 Kurama, Hiei, Shizuka e Genkai. O filme foi bem tranqüilo tirando as constantes idas de Ryuichi ao banheiro, ele disse que o motivo era que tinha bebido água de mais, mas suspeitavam que ele ia la para chorar. O filme terminou e Yusuke estava cheio de lágrimas na qual foram causadas pela morte do Mufasa. Tirando isso foi bem tranqüilo.

O filme terminou lá pelas 13:30. O que deu tempo para todos se aprontarem e seguirem tranqüilamente, naqueles transportes doidos para a arena. Chegaram lá pelas 13:45 e foram marcar sua presença enquanto a "torcida" se dirigiu aos seus lugares. A arena de fogo era bem grande, no chão era lava, com apenas algumas pedras o que parecia servir de caminho.

Os lutadores Se dirigiram até seus lugares, o time Ito estavam encapuzados, então por enquanto não dava para se saber suas aparências.

**Apresentadora:** Bem vindos todos a Arena de Fogo, hoje temos a Segunda luta de hoje. O time Urameshi contra o time Ito. Capitães de equipe. Venham aqui por favor, para decidirem as regras da luta.

**Chikara ( capitão do time Ito ):** Podemos fazer o seguinte, cada um começa com um se um ganhar, os dois saem dando espaço para outras duplas, assim lutaram vencedores contra vencedores.

**Yusuke:** Por mim tudo bem.

Cada um se dirigiu a seu time come sempre para escolher um lutador. Do time Ito subiu um yokai com cara de monstro _( ele tirou o capuz )_, parecia uns 2 metros de altura e era bem magro.

**Yusuke:** Acho que finalmente eu vou balançar o esqueleto e...

**Misu interrompendo:** Yusuke deixa eu ir vai **– e fez aqueles olhinhos triste de cortar o coração.**

**Yusuke caindo totalmente na armadilha:** Pode ir, eu não resisto a esses olhos.

**Misu pulando que nem doida e se dirigindo para a arena cantando:** Eu vou, eu vou, lutar agora eu vou, parara tin don eu, eu vou, eu vou, eu vou...

**Kimura (yokai):** É com essa pirralha saltitante que eu vou lutar? Assim não tem graça.

**Misu com os olhos em pura chamas:** Quem você chamou de "Pirralha saltitante"?

**Kimura:** Você!

**Misu:** �� Você quer uma morte dolorida não é?

**Apresentadora:** Preparem-se... Começar.

O Yokai se dirigiu para Misu e tentou golpea-la mais nada, ela se esquivou facilmente, o yokai furioso começou a dar inúmeros de golpes, mas de novo Misu se esquiva de todos. O yokai parou um pouco pelo que percebeu já estava cansado.

**Misu com cara de desapontamento:** Achei que fosse mais forte, mas de qualquer jeito é a minha vez de atacar.

Misu colocou as mãos no cabelo e arrancou um fio, que ao ficou duro como agulha. Então ela disse "Card Power" e então não havia mais um fio de cabelo e sim uma carta, como se fosse de baralho, mas uns 8 centímetros de altura maior. Nas costas da carta havia um circulo dividido em quatro em cada parte era pintado de uma cor, um era branco outro era azul, o outro amarelo e o ultimo marrom, a carta era a carta por si era azul. Na frente da carta havia um desenho era uma mulher com as mãos juntas, usava uma roupa dourada, tinha os cabelos bem curtos loiros, um colar que parecia queimar, e tinha asas bem grandes. No pé da carta podia-se ler "Fire". Misu segurava a carta com os dedo então riu.

**Misu rindo:** Você teve muito azar, pois alem de estarmos no estádio de fogo, a carta de fogo é um elemento e uma das mais poderosas, Pronto para virar Cinzas? Vamos lá... **– E disse alto –** "Power Fire"

Neste momento um tipo de tornado cobriu Misu, e então passado alguns segundos se desfez, mas Misu estava muito diferente, seu rosto e seu corpo continuava igual mas mudara de roupa, exceto pelos olhos que estavam amarelo vivo, suas calças Jeans furadas nos joelhos com uma corrente e uma blusa azul simples ( Ela é um pouco Gótica ), foram trocadas por um conjunto de seda dourado, seu colar em forma de coleira foi trocado por uma corrente de ouro com um pingente escrito "So Fire", e seu tênis All Star preto foi trocado por umas sapatilhas também douradas. E seu cabelo agora estava bem curto mais ou menos na orelha e estavam loiros. E o ultimo detalhe uma asa de que eram chamas vivas, as asas eram feitas de fogo.

Misu apenas Colocou os braços para frente e os juntou, deles saíram grandes chamas que atacaram Kimura, na qual bem, virou cinzas.

**Misu falando para a apresentadora num tom sarcástico:** Acho que você não vai precisar contar até 10** – dizendo isso deixou a arena e se dirigiu a seu grupo.**

**Apresentadora:** A vitória é do time Urameshi.

**Yusuke:** Nossa! Esse poder é bem legal, o que é?

**Misu que acabara de voltar a sua verdadeira forma:** É um tipo de técnica que transforma algo em outro, mas no hotel eu explico melhor quem vai lutar agora?

**Kuwabara:** Deixa que eu vou.

Do time adversário subiu um yokai que pelo jeito tentara se disfarçar de humano, mas não deu muito certo, era comprido e magro tinha uma pele meio escamosa, e dentes demasiados grandes, atendia pelo nome de Kan.

**Kan:** Vamos logo com isso.

**Apresentadora:** Preparem-se... Começar!

Kuwabara sacou sua espada espiritual, Kan Concentrou sua energia, uma técnica parecida mas com duas espadas de energia espiritual na mão.

**Kuwabara pensando:** Xiiii, essa vai ser difícil.

Começa uma luta de espadas, os dois debatem suas espadas, e da empate, então é hora de técnicas. Kan da um pulo bem alto. 15 metros mais ou menos, junta as duas espadas e começa a cair rodando, como se fosse um tornado caindo em direção de Kuwabara, que consegue por pouco se esquivar, mas recebe um ferimento no braço.

**Kan:** Hm, que desperdício de tempo, lutar com você.

Kan então pula de novo e começa a fazer a mesma técnica.

**Kuwabara pensando:** Isso não vai funcionar de novo.

Quando Kan começa a chegar perto do chão Kuwabara rapidamente desvia do golpe, e parte para Kan e o acerta no coração que estava desprotegido, fazendo Kan cair no chão, assim ganhando a luta.

**Kuwabara:** Você não devia ter usado a sua técnica de novo, na 1º vez você me acertou, mas na 2º já se sabe como o inimigo ataca e onde é o ponto fraco, você devia saber disso.

**Apresentadora:** 1, 2, 3, ... 9 e 10 o time Urameshi ganha a 2º luta. Por favor decidam quem serão os próximos desafiantes.

**Kuwabara:** Então? Quem vai?

**Yusuke:** Eu vou, eu ainda não lutei, estou precisando balançar o esqueleto.

Yusuke se dirigiu a arena, do time adversário subiu um homem que parecia ser muito velho, mais ou menos uns 70 anos, estatura normal e cara séria e concentrada seu nome Maho.

**Apresentadora:** Preparem-se... começar!

**Yusuke:** Tem certeza que você está no lugar certo, aqui não é asilo não.

Mas Maho nem ligou ficou parado de olhos fechados, e parecia estar muito concentrado, Yusuke nem ligou para isso e foi com tudo metendo soco nele, mas os socos pareciam não surtir efeito, Yusuke ficou com raiva e começou a mandar socos com energia, mas de novo não pareceu surtir efeito. Então velho abriu os olhos, e sussurrou palavras que pareciam ser encantos, juntou as mãos em forma de rezar, e das pontas dos dedos formou-se um tipo de energia que se dirigiu para Yusuke, Yusuke se defendeu, mas parecia ser como vento e se espalhou por Yusuke, que o que parecia surtir nenhum, efeito.

**Yusuke:** Ae velhinho, acho que você esta perdendo o jeito e você esta precisando de um... **– Então Yusuke começou a cambalear, e caiu no chão suas palavras foram –** ZZZzzZZzzZZz

**Kuwabara:** Que é isso Yusuke isso é hora de dormir?

**Kurama:** Aquele velho fez isso com ele, usou um tipo de pó de sono, imagino.

**Apresentadora:** 1, 2, 3, 4, ... 9. 10 A vitória é do time Ito lutado...

Derrepente o velho começa a cambalear e cai morto no chão. Muitos não entenderam nada.

**Kurama explicando ao time:** Quando eles começaram a lutar Maho estava tão concentrado em seu golpe que achou que os ataques de Yusuke não tinham sido forte, mas na verdade fizeram muito efeito, e ele só foi perceber agora, e os golpes de energia do Yusuke foi o suficiente para elimina-lo.

A apresentadora que tinha os ouvidos maior que o mundo ouviu o que o Kurama disse e para falar que entendia do assunto explicou ao desentendido publico.

**Misu para o time:** Mesmo assim a vitória foi para eles.

**Apresentadora:** Bom vamos ao próximo combate e... Ué? Cadê o resto do time Ito?

O resto do time Ito tinha aproveitado a confusão e se mandado, ficaram assustados com os poderes do time adversário e se mandaram.

**Apresentadora:** Por desistência o time Urameshi ganha esta luta.

**Misu:** Que frangotes saíram correndo.

**Kuwabara fazendo pose de herói:** Todos tem medo do super Kuwabara.

**Todos:** gota

**Misu:** Menos, Kuwabara menos.

**Kurama:** Vamos embora.

**Hiei:** Vamos logo.

**Misu:** Você não estão esquecendo de nada?

**Kurama:** Do que?

Misu aponta para Yusuke dormindo no meio da arena.

**Kuwabara:** É mesmo esquecemos do Yusuke, deixa que eu pego ele.

E Kuwabara foi para arena, quase que escorrega e cai na lava, mas tudo nem, pegou Yusuke que agora estava babando e murmurava frases como "Por favor não me bate Keiko" ou " eu _quelo _a minha mamis" carregou ele até os amigos.

**Kuwabara:** Será que ele vai dormir para sempre?

**Kurama examinando Yusuke:** Pelo que parece o pó que ele usou não é muito forte, Yusuke deve acordar amanhã eu acho.

**Kuwabara:** Menos mal, então vamos.

- Quarto do hotel Saito -

**Keiko:** Como está o Yusuke?

**Kuwabara:** Dormindo que nem pedra. Misu você não ia explicar sobre os seus poderes?

**Misu:** Esqueci, é bem simples, eu combino minha energia espiritual comigo, podendo fazer as cartas sagradas, mas o ruim é que eu nunca sei que carta vai sair, dependendo da situação pode ser uma carta inútil, e eu só posso usar no máximo 3 cartas por dia, se eu tentar mais que isso fico sem energia.

**Kuwabara:** Entendi.

**Ryuichi:** O que vamos fazer agora?

**Misu:** Sei lá podíamos dar uma volta.

**Kuwabara:** Tudo bem.

E assim continuou o dia, alguns foram dar uma volta, outros ficaram no hotel, Keiko ficou cuidando de Yusuke, Yusuke continuou ferrando no sono, e assim termina o dia. De manhã la pelas 11, todos já estão acordados menos Yusuke que ainda dorme, não se sabe se é pelo pó, ou se já passou o efeito e é só preguiça. Koenma que como sempre é o único enteressado em saber das lutas tinha ido na recepção saber quando seria a próxima luta. Ele chega no quarto um pouco sério, e pede para todos comparecerem na sala.

**Kuwabara:** O que foi Koenma, algum problema?

**Koenma:** Não é que, acabei de saber sobre a luta, vocês vão lutar amanhã as 16:00 na arena 6 contra o grupo Kobayashi.

**Kuwabara:** só isso?

**Koenma:** Sim.

**Kurama:** Você sabe se eles são fortes?

**Koenma:** Não sei nada deles, apenas que não perderam nada, e só utilizaram dois jogadores, acho que talvez sejam fortes.

**Misu:** Que bom, mas usei uma carta boa a toa, agoara quando se sabe quando eu vou poder usa-la de novo?

Depois que todos saíram da sala e foram fazer suas coisa, Koenma se aproximou da Genkai.

**Koenma:** Preciso falar com você, é importante, mas, vamos para outro lugar.

- Lanchonete do Hotel numa mesa qualquer -

**Genkai:** Então o quer?

**Koenma:** Eu menti um pouco, sobre falar se não sabia se o grupo Kobayashi era forte, na verdade são fortes sim.

**Genkai:** E o que isso tem?

**Koenma:** Você já deve Ter notado que a cada tontura de Kuwabara ele fica diferente?

**Genkai:** Sim eu percebi , mas o que o time Kobayashi tem a ver?

**Koenma:** Não o time Kobayashi mas um lutador dele sim, seu nome é Hoshi, e ele é incrivelmente forte, ele ainda não lutou, mas ele gostava de aprontar e dava muito trabalho para o mundo espiritual.

**Genkai:** Estou entendendo, você quer que ele lute com Kuwabara?

**Koenma:** Sim, se eu estiver certo, ele talvez, seja o suficiente.

**Genkai:** Sim, mas Yusuke talvez sinta o poder dele e vai tentar fazer Kuwabara lutar com um mais fraco.

**Koenma:** Eu já pensei em tudo.

**Genkai:** Então tudo já está resolvido, só isso que você queria?

**Koenma:** Sim só.

**Genkai:** Então vamos voltar ao hotel.

- Enquanto isso num lugar bem longe do Makai -

**Pessoa 1 ( P 1 ):** Então, como vamos saber quando ele voltar?

**Pessoa 2 ( P 2 ):** Está vendo aquela estatua?

**P 1:** Sim, o que isso tem a ver?

**P 2:** Tudo, quando ela brilhar saberemos que ele voltou.

**P 1:** A tá bom.

**Pessoa 3 ( P 3 ) chegando:** E ai bofes!

**P 1:** O que você quer aqui sua biba!

**P 3:** Como você é grosso... mas não deixa de ser gostoso.

**P 2:** Se ferro! Huahuahua

**P 3:** Não precisa ter ciúmes você também é muito lindo.

**P 2:** Êee, sai pra lá que eu gosto de mulher!

**P 3:** Você ainda vai ceder, é só questão de tempo!

**P 2:** Vai cuidar do seu jardim que você ganha mais.

**P 3:** Você vai deixar ele fazer isso comigo?

**P 1:** Você ainda não foi?

**P 3:** Grossos** – Mais se retirou.**

**P 1:** Essa biba não tem jeito.

**P 2:** Sim, mas precisamos dele, temos que limpar isso aqui, e ele é o único que entende de limpeza.

**P 1:** E Por que temos que limpar aqui?

**P 2:** Porque quando ele voltar, creio que vai trazer amigos, e esse lugar, está um chiqueiro.

**P 1:** Você já viu o tamanho daqui, quando terminamos de limpar já vai estar tudo sujo!

**P 2:** Mas nós somos em bom número.

**P 1:** Até parece que o ... vai querer ajudar.

**P 2:** Ou ele limpa, ou eu dou pra aquela biba, a chave do quarto dele hehehe.

**P 1:** Como você é mal, e ainda fica se fazendo de santinho.

**P 2:** Para de enrolar e vamos a faxina.

Continua...

**Lu:** E ai Gente espero que tenham gostado, não sei o que me deu, em fazer as garotas ficarem com TPM, acho que porque eu mesmo estava esses dias.

**Yusuke:** É ela fica de TPM e desconta em nós.

**Lu:** Eu queria ter feito você sofrer mais, já que você nunca me respeita. Mas não se preocupe, ainda tenho muitas idéias de como te maltratar, posso não usar nessa fic, mas existe outras fics hehehe.

**Kuwabara:** Você ainda não disse o que está acontecendo comigo, nem eu sei.

**Lu:** Ainda não é hora, não vou estragar, a surpresa.

**Kurama:** Quem são aquelas pessoas?

**Lu:** Ainda não posso falar, se eu pudesse, teria escrito os nomes deles e não colocado pessoa tal né. Mas eu dei uma grande dica, pois vai Ter um pequeno Crossover mas quem não conhece o anime vai entender porque o que precisa para entender vai ser explicado.

**Misu:** Quanto aos meus poderes, tipo, sem querer julgar mas, ficou parecido com Sakura Card Captor!

**Lu:** Não, vem não, porque quando que criei você, ainda não passava Sukura na Globo nem na Cartoon, acho que ainda nem passava Yu Yu Hakusho na Manchete, eu devo Ter te criado com uns 6/7 anos, não foi plagio, quer ver as documentações?

**Misu:** Ta bom, eu acredito em você! Não precisa se exaltar.

**Lu:** Acho que é só, mas cadê meu fofinho do Hiei?

**Hiei:** Como assim "Meu fofinho"?

**Lu:** Porque você é muito fofo...

**Hiei:** Mas não sou seu.

**Lu:** Nos meus pensamentos, você é muito meu hehehe.

**Hiei corado:** Espero que esses pensamentos não sejam pervertidos.

**Lu:** Só um pouquinho, mas eu sei que eu não tenho muitas chances com você já que o seu coraçãoé d... hm... hm... hm.. hm.

**Hiei tampando minha boca:** Cala a sua boca se você que viver.

**Lu:** Desculpa, mas acho que todos já sabem do seu caso com... é melhor eu ficar quieta.

**Hiei:** Acho bom.

**Lu:** Pessoal minha prima fez para mim um desenho da Misu, quem quiser me manda um e-mail e eu mando.

**Reviews:**

**Ana: **Eu vou continuar sim, e os poderes da Misu estão ai.

**Menininha das Trevas: **Obrigado por Ter gostado, desculpa a demora para postar.

**Juliana: **Obrigado por enviar o comentário por e-mail, não sei porque você não consegui comentar, bom respondendo a sua pergunto, o mistério do Kuwabara, vai sair no próximo capítulo... ops falei de mais.

E na próxima parte de senhora do intestino:

A uma reviravolta e a Cabaranga é empurrada da escada pela do Carmo, Giovanta, se cansa de Do Carmo e cria caso com a Marilia Gabriela.

Ops desculpa é empolgação.

O Próximo capitulo ser�:

**Verdade ou desafio, Mistérios e o Novo poder**


	5. Verdade ou desafio, Mistérios e o novo p...

**Bla: **Fala do autor

# Onomatopéia #

' Pensamentos '

" aspas mesmo "

_( Minhas intromições )_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Mudança de cena -x-x-x-x-x-

**Verdade ou desafio, mistérios e o novo poder.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-Hotel Saito, quarto do time -x-x-x-x-x-x

Era de manhã, estava tudo tranqüilo, as coisas de sempre, Yusuke dormia – ou por causa do pó ou pela preguiça – A keiko espera ele acordar, a Botan e o Koenma brigando depois reconciliando, Hiei e Kurama num canto conversando, Kuwabara... espera, o Kuwabara está estranho, muito sério sem falar nada, e está no quarto? O que está havendo?

**Yusuke começando a acordar:** Ai, que dor de cabeça, a ultima coisa que eu me lembro é que eu estava lutando... **– E então levanta em um salto, e põe as mãos na cabeça –** A luta! O que aconteceu.

**Keiko dando um tabefe em Yusuke:** Se acalma, eu conto o que aconteceu.

Então a Keiko começou a explicar ao Yusuke, como ele fora atingido, e caiu, mas mesmo assim Ter matado Maho.

**Yusuke: **Tendi, vacilei...

**Genkai que acabara de entrar:** Vacilou mesmo, nem parece que foi meu aluno...

E Yusuke teve que aturar um bom tempo de sermão, de Genkai, falando sobre nunca deixar as aparências enganarem, e tomar cuidado com ataques surpresas. Ate que um bom tempo depois, a bela adormecida, quer dizer Yusuke, sai do quarto, toma um banho, e se reúne com os amigos.

**Koenma:** Yusuke, como você estava dormindo não ouviu, vocês irão lutar hoje.

**Yusuke:** Hoje? Contra quem? Que horas? Eles são fortes?

**Koenma:** Calma, vamos lutar contra o grupo Kobayashi, as 16:00, e eu não sei se eles são fortes.

**Yusuke:** E que horas são?

**Ryuichi:** São 10:30.

**Yusuke:** O que vamos fazer até as quatro?

**Ryuichi:** Podíamos ver outro filme o hotel mandou hoje **– pegando uma caixa com uns DVDs –** "No pique de Nova York" , "A rainha dos condenados", "Eu, Robô", tem até o filme do Yusuke "Bela adormecida", isso doeu, toma **– Yusuke tinha jogado um livro nele, que foi devolvido por telecinese –** continuando, "Todo mundo em pânico", "American pie", "Ursinhos carinhosos", "Star Wars cap. 1 milhão" e "Sentei no pepino e gostei 2"... espera esse hotel deve tá achando que nós somos uns tarados viu. Fica mandando uns filmes indecentes.

**Misu:** Não to com vontade de assistir filmes hoje, vamos fazer outra coisa.

**Keiko:** O que?

**Yusuke:** Que tal Strip-poker? _( Em homenagem ao Joey Tribianni da série Friends )_

**Botan:** "Strip-poker"?

**Yusuke com cara safada:** É um jogo de poker, mas quem perde tira a roupa.

**Keiko esbofeteando Yusuke:** Tarado.

**Botan:** Nada de "Strip-poker".

**Ryuichi:** Truco?

**Misu:** Você fica muito competitivo, e começa a soltar muitos palavrões.

**Ryuichi:** ��

**Keiko:** Que tal verdade ou desafio.

**Yusuke:** Tudo bem então, não tem nada melhor para fazer.

Hiei não falou nado e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Deu para entender que não ia jogar.

**Kurama:** Eu não vou não. 'Ta bom que eu vou com essas doidas fazendo perguntas indiscretas, fui'

Também foi para seu quarto.

**Yusuke:** Tudo bem, eu vou chamar o Kuwabara.

**Koenma:** O Kuwabara, me pediu para avisar que estava com dor de cabeça e não queria ser incomodado.

**Yusuke:** Nossa, você falando assim até parece aquele pessoal do telefone, você devia pedir um emprego na "Telesp", e tipo gravar aquelas mensagens eletrônicas.

**Koenma:** Quer que eu te rebaixe de detetive, para garimpeiro?

**Yusuke:** Cruz credo, não tá mas aqui quem falou. Apesar que talvez como garimpeiro eu recebesse um salário né?

**Koenma:** Mas você recebe um pagamento. Eu mando a Botan te entregar e... Botan?

**Botan juntando os dedos:** A sabe sempre que você mandava o dinheiro do pagamento dele, ele sempre já estava numa missão, ai eu acabava passando por uma loja do Shopping, ai você sabe como é...

**Yusuke:** Eu não acredito, todo esse tempo a Botan, gastava o meu salário.

**Botan:** Espera, como assim "a Botan" acontece que.. hm.. hm..hm.

**Keiko tampando a boca da Botan:** Esqueçam isso, Yusuke, o seu salário você recebe, vendo que fez o bem, vendo que acendeu chama no coração daqueles que você salvou, vendo a gratidão das pessoas por você, vendo que você foi um herói.

**Yusuke:** Puxa Keiko, nunca vi esse seu lado, você é muito doce...

**Botan se livrando das mãos de Keiko:** Isso é tudo fachada, ela só tá falando isso para se livrar, porque sempre que eu pegava o seu salário _nós duas _íamos gastar no Shopping.

**Yusuke:** Sabia que você estava filosófica demais a toa, não acredito todo esse tempo, sem meu salário.

**Keiko:** Mas ele foi gasto com coisas boas.

**Yusuke:** O que por exemplo.

**Keiko:** Lembra aquele conjuntinho preto que você adorou, e então quando viu me...

**Yusuke tapando a boca de Keiko:** Tudo bem eu concordo, foram usado para coisas ótimas, mas não precisa relatar exatamente o que fizemos né.

**Keiko:** Mas foi ontem e não ouve nada demais nós só nos beijamos e então nós... a tá entendi.

**Yusuke:** Bom vamos mudar de assunto e jogar.

**Koenma: **Tudo bem, aqui tem uma garrafa, a ponta pergunta, e o outro lado responde ok?

**Todos:** Sim.

Então todos se sentam e fazem uma grande roda. Koenma pega a garrafa e gira.

**Botan:** Yukina você pergunta para Yusuke

**Yukina:** Verdade ou desafio?

**Yusuke:** Desafio 'Ela é muito ingênua, vai mandar eu fazer algo simples, nada de revelador'

De repente Yukina sorri de um jeito muito sinistro, a única coisa que falto foi uma risada diabólica.

**Yukina sorrindo sinistramente:** Muito bem caro Yusuke, você conhece as regras é obrigatório fazer tudo que o outro mandar.

Todos olharam assustados para Yukina nunca a viram desse jeito, só de olhar já dava medo, não sei como Yusuke não borrou as calças. Ou borrou?

**Yukina:** Bom como o jogo começou agora eu vou pegar bem leve, por favor me siga.

Todos olharam curiosos Yukina levando Yusuke para seu quarto, e se assustaram quando ouviram gritos.

**Yusuke gritando:** Não tudo menos isso, por favor.

**Yukina risada maléfica: **mhuauahuahuahuauahua, anda logo e veste isso, e não reclama.

Dez minutos depois Yukina saiu do quarto com roupa de apresentadora com microfone e tudo, ainda em cima de um palco. _( Lu: Não me pergunte de onde ela tirou isso )_

**Yukina:** Com vocês _nossa querida "Yusuka Urabicha"_ .

Yusuke aparece com um vestido bem comprido, rosa brilhante cheio de purpurina e estampa de rosas, uma peruca loira cheia de carocois, um sapato plataforma que brilha no escuro. Mas não foi só isso, ele estava com um batom vermelho escuro, as sombras azuis e na cara um pó branco.

Quem estivesse do lado de fora do hotel poderia ter pensado que acabara de Ter um terremoto, as risadas foram tantas, que até o chão tremeu.

**Yukina sorrindo maleficamente:** Calma, ainda não acabou nossa querida amiga ainda vai cantar.

**Yusuke vermelho de raiva:** Eu não vou cantar de jeito nenhum aquela música.

**Yukina que agora tinha um chicote nas mãos:** Vai cantar sim, e ainda vai fazer as coreografias que eu mandei.

**Yusuke:** Ou o Que?

**Yukina um olhar totalmente assassino:** Você quer mesmo saber? **– Disse batendo o chicote nas mãos.**

**Yusuke subindo n palco o mais rápido possível:** Então anda logo com isso.

Yukina pegando um rádio e ligando, nele começou a tocar uma música bem conhecida.

**Yusuke cantando e dançando:**

At first I was afraid, I was petrified,

Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,

I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,

And so your back, from outer space,

I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,

I should've changed that stupid lock,

I should've made you leave your key,

If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,

Go on now go, walk out the door,

Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,

Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,

Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die,

Oh no not I, I will survive,

For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,

I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,

And I'll survive, I will survive,

Hey, Hey!

**Yukina olha para Yusuke, que então não tem escolha e tira o vestido, e revela Ter uma saia por baixo, umas meias coloridas com bolinhas até o joelho, e uma mini-blusa brilhante. Yusuke então começa a dançar mais rápido, seguindo o ritmo da música. E continua cantando.**

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,

And trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart,

And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,

I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,

And you'll see me, somebody new,

I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you,

And so you felt like droppin' in and just expect me to be free,

Now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me,

Go now go, walk out the door,

Just turn around now, cause' your not welcome anymore,

Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye,

Did ya think I'd crumble, did ya think I'd lay down and die,

**Então Nessa parte da musica Yusuke foi obrigado a colocar um braço na cintura, e o outro ficar de cima para baixo. _( Estilo Jean do Big Brother Brasil )_**

Oh no not I, I will survive,

For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,

And I'll survive, I will survive.

Se apenas ver Yusuke com aquela roupa havia provocado um tremor, ver Yusuke cantar e dançar uma musica bem reveladora foi demais para todos, que não conseguiam parar de rir, parecia que o hotel ia cair, Kurama e Hiei aviam aparecido para ver o motivo das primeiras risadas e acabaram vendo toda a interpretação. No fim Kurama se acabou de rir e Hiei por mais incrível que parece, teve que se apoiar em Kurama para não cair. Passado um bom tempo Kurama e Hiei conseguiram voltar para o quarto ainda meio que nas risadas, e os outros conseguiram se acalmar e voltar a roda para continuar a brincadeira. Yusuke também voltou, mas parecia um pimentão que pegara cor demais na praia, e seus olhos fuzilavam uma palavra "Vingança".

**Koenma: '**Espero eu não cair com a Yukina' Yusuke, você roda a garrafa.

**Yusuke:** Ta bom **– ele gira a garrafa**.

**Botan:** Shizuca você pergunta para o Koenma.

**Shizuca:** Verdade ou desafio?

**Koenma:** Desafio 'que sorte que não foi a Yukina'

**Shizuca riu maliciosamente:** Espera um **minuto – e saiu para o seu quarto, e voltou minutos depois com um radio na mão. –** Pode não ser humilhante, mas vai deixar muita gente satisfeita. _(Lu: Principalmente quem está lendo a fic.)_

**Koenma:** Eu não vou Ter que dançar uma música reveladora não né?

**Shizuka:** Claro que não!

**Koenma:** Ufa!

**Shizuca:** Vai fazer um strip-tease!

**Koenma:** Que?

**Botan:** Como assim?

**Shizuca:** É obrigatório, não precisa ficar nu. _(Lu: Que pena)_ Só que precisa de uma boa interpretação, e para isso você vai precisar disso **– E estendeu uma sacola pro Koenma. –** Vai se trocar!

Koenma vai ao banheiro, e volta uns minutos depois, tirando suspiros, ele estava com uma calça social apertada e que parecia bem fácil de se rasgar, uma blusa branca de social aberta que deixava os músculos aparecer, um paletó aberto, uma cartola preta, uma bengala, uma rosa na boca, e sem sapatos e meia. **(Lu: Para que perder tempo com isso?)**

Shizuca pediu a Yukina o palco emprestado, elas pegaram umas cadeiras e sentaram bem perto, todas tinham notas de dinheiro japonês na mão.

**Shizuka:** Pronto?

**Koenma mais vermelho que um pimentão:** Fazer o que!

Shizuka liga o rádio, e começa a tocar aquelas musicas de stripper, Koenma sobe no palco, conforme a música ele vai dançando o ritmo, pega a rosa da boca e joga na "platéia", as garotas quase se matam para pegar, mas Keiko acaba pegando primeiro, então Koenma da uma rebolada, e faz umas manobras com a bengala, depois põe a bengala no chão, e joga a cartola, mas uma briga, dessa vez ganha pôr Genkai, então ele começa lentamente a tirar o paletó, e joga na platéia, nem precisa falar que ouve briga, dessa vez ganha por Shizuka, as atenções se voltam para Koenma de novo, que agora começa a tirar a camisa, ele parecia profissional, a camisa fora jogada e desputada desta vez Misu ganha, a parte mais esperada chega, Koenma rebolando começa a desabotoar a calça, e puxa-a com tudo, jogando na platéia, dessa vez quem ganhou foi a Botan.

Resultado, o palco estava cheio de notas de dinheiro, o Koenma não tinha onde enfiar a cara. _(Lu: Não sei porque, ganhou muitas fãs.)_ As meninas babando e Yusuke e Ryuichi estavam num canto, com as caras amarradas para suas namoradas.

**Keiko:** Koenma você me surpreendeu, fez igual a um profissional.

**Koenma um pouco corado:** Sabe como é né, antes de representar o mundo espiritual, papai não me dava dinheiro, ai eu fazia uns bicos numas boates.

**Todos:** O.Ô

**Botan:** Revelações do passado negro de Koenma, Shizuka você pode me emprestar essas roupas qualquer dia, tive uma idéia. _(Lu: Que safada)_

**Shizuka:** Vai Ter que entrar na fila, a Misu já me pediu, e depois foi a Keiko, agora você!

**Botan:** Tudo bem eu espero.

**Ryuichi:** Sem querer ser chato, vamos voltar ao jogo?

**Todos:** Está bem!

Todos voltam a rodinha, e Koenma ainda muito vermelho gira a garrafa.

**Keiko:** Botan você pergunta para o Ryuichi.

**Botan:** Verdade ou desafio?

**Ryuichi:** Desafio. 'Ela não me parece má'

**Botan cara sinistra, e olhando o corpo de Ryuichi de cima a baixo, como se estivesse avaliando:** Vamos ver. **– E começou a fritar os miolos pensando num jeito de aproveitar a situação. –** Já sei, Misu eu vou precisar de sua ajuda**.- Ela chama Misu e cochicha algo, Misu se abre num sorriso, em seguida ela chama Ryuichi para o quarto junto com Misu, ele entra e então se ouve.**

**Ryuichi:** Não nem pensar, na-na-ni-na-não, N-u-n-c-a, never, nunca yo voy hacer una cosa dessas.

**Misu:** Vai sim!

Uns minutos depois Botan sai. Atrás dela aparece umas cortinas.

**Botan:** Hola! Hoje nós vamos fazer uma breve apresentação de Depilação com cera da "Misuzinha".

Aparece a Misu com um chicote na mão, e numa mesa ao lado se encontrava Ryuichi acorrentado, e com um amuleto na testa, acredito que para que ele não se teletransporte, e um detalhe, ele só estava de cueca, o que permitia mostrar os músculos, e deixar as garotas babando.

**Botan:** Misu, quando você quiser!

Misu então começa a pegar vários papéis com cera quente e depilar as pernas de Ryuichi, que a cada retirada urrava de dor, se as garotas não estivessem babando pelo Ryuichi, a cena seria cômica.

Ryuichi sai xingando em francês. _(Lu: esqueci de dizer ele é Francês.)_

**Keiko ainda babando:** Vamos continuar?

**Koenma:** Vocês continuem, são duas horas eu vou ter que resolver algumas coisas e já volto.

Koenma sai do quarto, e se dirige, a um outro prédio, que também fazia parte do hotel, e se dirigiu até um andar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Hotel Saito, 02:05, quarto do time Kobayashi -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era um quarto igual ao do time Urameshi, a única diferença era seus habitantes, na sala havia apenas um garoto "aparentando" Ter uns 16 anos, olhos vermelhos e cabelos lisos até o ombro, aparentemente estava deitado no sof�, com os braços embaixo da cabeça cantando uma música, quando de repente a campainha toca, e ele vai atender.

**Garoto:** Senhor Koenma! O que faz aqui?

**Koenma:** Não vai me deixar entrar Hoshi?

**Hoshi:** Desculpa entre.

Ele levou Koenma para a sala e apontou para um sof�, no qual Koenma sentou, e ele sentou no sofá da frente.

**Hoshi:** Então o que deseja?

**Koenma:** Vou ser direto. Vim lhe pedir um favor.

**Hoshi:** Se for para perder, está fora de cogitação, sei que você, representa o time Urameshi, ao qual nós iremos enfrentar.

**Koenma:** Não eu não vim pedir para desistirem, vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

**Hoshi mudou sua cara de confusão para prazer:** Que tipo de proposta?

**Koenma:** Quero que você lute com um integrante do meu time em especial.

**Hoshi:** E o que eu ganho com isso.

**Koenma:** Depende.

**Hoshi:** Do que?

**Koenma:** Se você lutar com ele e ganhar, eu dou a você o que você que a muitos e muitos anos... Ser dispensado de seus trabalho no mundo espiritual. Poderá ser livre, como sempre quis.

**Hoshi:** E se eu perder?

**Koenma:** Ficara mais 200 anos em condicional, então o que acha?

**Hoshi:** Hum... intrigante de um lado a liberdade, do outro a prisão... Hum... Com quem eu vou lutar?

**Koenma:** Kuwabara.

**Hoshi começou a rir:** Está de brincadeira? Aquele fracote? Já vi luta dele. Eu aceito a sua proposta, mas já vou lhe avisando, Vá preparando meus documentos de soltura, pois vai ser muito fácil.

**Koenma:** Muito bem então!

**Hoshi:** Mais tem uma coisa, com certeza o grupo vai perceber o meu poder e vão querer lutar e não vão deixa-lo lutar.

**Koenma:** Não se preocupe tome isso.

Koenma deu para Hoshi um espelho, prata e redondo, ele refletia dos dois lados.

**Hoshi:** Não precisa eu já tenho muitos espelho, já que eles me adoram.

**Koenma:** Você não mudou nada, continua o mesmo metido de sempre, agora preste

atenção, jogue esse espelho para o alto e diga com muita clareza "Chose your destiny", o espelho vai escolher as duplas, ele vai dar o resultado certo porque eu o melhorei, mas tome cuidado, esse espelho é muito raro, depois você me devolve.

**Hoshi:** Muito bem então.

**Koenma:** Até a daqui a pouco! **– e sai do quarto.**

Quando Koenma sai Hoshi fala para um canto escuro da parede. E diz "E então?"

Do canto da parede sai um homem, cabelos curtos e loiros, 1,90 mais ou menos, uma pele muito branca que lembrava neve e olhos que pareciam mudar de cor a cada segundo. Tinha uma expressão um tanto pensativa.

**Hoshi pergunta de novo:** E então Yuki?

**Yuki:** Não consegui, ler as emoções de Koenma, pareciam bloqueadas.

**Hoshi:** Acho que ele já esperava que você tentasse ler suas expressões.

**Yuki:** Sim, ele é muito esperto, mas mudando de assunto, você não acha que aceitou a proposta cedo demais, nem pensou direito.

**Hoshi:** Kuwabara é um fraco, eu vou ganhar essa fácil, fácil.

**Yuki:** Isso é o que é estranho, pense bem, Koenma sabe muito bem que você é o mais forte de nós, e sabe que Kuwabara é muito fraco, e você tem uma ficha criminal bem feia, sabe que você luta para valer, e que mataria ele.

**Hoshi:** E o que isso tem?

**Yuki: **Kuwabara é um detetive espiritual, Koenma simplesmente não entregaria simplesmente ele para a morte, não... Deve Ter alguma carta na manga.

**Hoshi:** Pare de se preocupar a toa, Kuwabara não merece todo essa preocupação.

**Yuki:** Você é o mais forte de nós, mas não o mais inteligente aconselho-te cuidado.

**Hoshi:** Escuta, eu vou lutar e você não vai poder fazer nada, e vou vencer e conseguir o que eu quero a 100 anos.

**Yuki:** Tudo bem faça como quiser, eu vou chamar o resto do time, temos que nos aprontar para a luta. 'O que será que Koenma está pretendendo?'

x-x-x-x-x-x- Hotel Saito, quarto do time Urameshi -x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Koenma chega no quarto e encontra Yusuke só de roupa feminina intima, pelo jeito, Yusuke não estava tendo muita sorte no jogo.

Já eram 3: 50, quando todos os integrantes do time Urameshi chegaram no estádio, a torcida foi torcer, e o resto do time junto com Koenma que ia assistir a luta junto com os participantes, foram assinar suas presenças.

Um pouco antes de começar um rapaz se aproxima do grupo, tinha os cabelos lilases bem curtos, olhos cinzas, e um físico muito bom.

**Garoto:** Ola Misu!

**Misu:** Kokoto, o que faz aqui?

**Kokoto sarcástico:** Eu estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar, e obrigado por me apresentar a seus amigos.

**Misu:** Desculpa, esse é Kuwabara, esse é Yusuke, esse é o Kurama, esse é o Hiei, e o Koenma, você já conhece, pessoal esse é o Kokoto, ele também é detetive, e já tivemos algumas missões juntos.

**Koenma:** Kokoto, pelo que sei, seu grupo já venceu as 4 lutas!

**Kokoto:** Sim, mas quando se vence as 4 lutas, você fica um bom tempo sem saber quando vai lutar de novo.

**Ryuichi que apareceu de repente, e não tinha uma cara muito amigável:** O quer aqui cabelo de lavanda?

**Kokoto:** Ora, ora, se não é o cara de tacho, Misu não acredito que você continua junto com esse perdedor, achei que já tinha dado um pé na bunda dele, e arranjado coisa melhor.

**Ryuichi:** Você só está falando isso, porque eu estou com a Misu, você acha que eu sou cego, você sempre foi caidinho por ela.

**Kokoto:** E eu ainda não sei o que ela viu em você, tem tanta coisa melhor que tacho.

**Ryuichi:** CABELO DE LAVANDA.

**Kokoto:** �� CARA DE TACHO.

**Riuichi:** �� Sorte que inveja não mata.

**Kokoto:** Se mata-se você já estaria na cova.

**Ryuichi:** Ora seu...

**Misu gritando:** ORA PAREM VOCÊS DOIS PARECEM CRIANÇAS, E PEÇAM

DESCULPAS UM PROS OUTROS.

**Ryuichi:** Ele começou.

**Misu:** CHEGA, NÃO QUERO SABER QUEM COMEÇOU, PEÇAM DESCULPAS.

**Ryuichi e Kokoto com a maior vontade do mundo:** Desculpa.

**Misu:** Assim é melhor. Você veio assistir a luta Kokoto?

**Kokoto:** Não perderia por nada, mas mudando de assunto, posso falar com você **– E olhou **

**com cara feia para Ryuichi –** Em particular.

**Misu:** Tudo bem.

Eles foram até um canto mais afastado até Ter certeza que Ryuichi não estava ouvindo a conversa.

**Misu:** Então o que quer?

**Kokoto:** Sei que você gosta do Ryuichi e tudo mais, mas eu se fosse você tomaria mais cuidado.

**Misu:** Como assim?

**Kokoto fazendo uma cara séria:** Escuta, eu não tenho um pressentimento muito bom sobre ele, desculpa, mas só me prometa que vai tomar cuidado e...

**Misu muito séria:** Escuta eu sei que você gosta de mim e tal, mas não fique inventando mentiras ok, eu amo ele e ele me ama, depois do torneio vamos nos casar, por favor não fique mentindo.

**Kokoto:** Eu só não quero que nada aconteça com você, mudei de idéia, não vou mais ver a luta **– E sai apressado, com lagrimas nos olhos.**

**Misu voltando para junto do grupo:** Cadê o Ryuichi?

**Yusuke:** Acho que ele já foi lá na torcida.

**Misu:** Desculpem o Kokoto, ele tem ciúmes do Ryuichi, mas nada muito grave.

**Koenma:** Bom podemos ir?

A arena 6 com certeza não era uma arena simpática, a terra era negra, cheia de rochas, e tinha um cheiro horrivelmente forte de sangue, sem falar que uma pequena névoa negra a cobria. Uma mulher entra nela segurando um microfone.

**Apresentadora:** Bem vindos a arena 6 e eu vou ser sua apresentadora de hoje, deste lado o time Kobayashi e deste outro o time Urameshi. Capitães de time dirijam-se ao centro para decidir as regras.

Hoshi subiu com o espelho em mãos, e Yusuke subiu do outro lado.

**Hoshi:** Está vendo este espelho, ele vai ser tipo como um sorteio, a pessoa já pode Ter lutado se ainda tiver condições poderá ir de novo. O que acha?

**Yusuke:** Tudo bem, então faça-o.

Hoshi jogou o espelho para cima e disse "chose your destiny" o espelho ficou parado no ar rodando, e então começou a perder velocidade e parou, de um lado podia-se ver a imagem de Misu, e no outro lado podia-se ver a imagem de um yokai do time kobaiashy, que usava apenas um colete preto rasgado, deixando seu peito nu, uma calça preta jeans, e cheio de percings, e tinha o cabelo num estilo punk. Aparentava não mais de 20, e tinha olhos negros. Seu nome Shao. Em roupas se parecia muito com Misu, que como um pouco gótica, tinha escolhido uma calça corsário com correntes, uma blusa preta escrito "Seven Days" e atrás "I am Samara's Friend"

**Shao:** Vamos logo com isso ae, tia.

**Apresentadora:** �� 'Tia o c' Participantes, preparem-se... Começar!

Shao se dirigiu rapidamente a Misu e lançou um tipo de correntes feito de energia e prendeu as mãos de Misu, e ficou frente a frente com ela.

**Shao:** E agora? O que vai fazer, com as mãos amarradas não pode usar suas cartas.

Misu apenas riu, e como eles estavam frente a frente Shao não percebeu que um fio de cabelo saiu sozinho e flutuou atrás de Shao, virando uma carta.- Era uma carta diferente da outra, Também azul, mas desta vez a figura era um homem, cabelos compridos azuis e roupas também azuis.

**Misu:** Carta do gelo, esperava uma de elemento, mas acho que essa serve. **– Antes que **

**Shao pudesse fazer alguma coisa Misu disse –** "Ice Card"

Ouve um furacão que cobriu Misu soltando as correntes que a prendiam, passado poucos segundos o furacão se dissipa, e Misu aparece com um vestido azul de seda curto, aberto nas coxas, os cabelos azuis agora até o chão, preso com fitas azuis, e os olhos um azul mais para o vidro.

**Misu:** Espero que você tenha trazido seus esquis.

**Shao:** Muito bem, prefiro assim, vamos começar a luta.

Shao vai para um canto e começa a juntar energia, Misu faz o mesmo, Shao dispara vários blocos de energia, e Misu blocos de energia de gelo, cada um dispara vários, mas parece, que ficava dando empate sempre.

**Shao:** Vamos desempatar... no tudo ou nada.

**Misu:** Então tá

Shao começa a juntar energia, e Misu também, ambos disparam grande energia, que explode, e o campo fica coberto por uma grande névoa, não conseguindo se enxergar nada, passou um tempo, e a névoa sumiu, mostrando dois corpos jazidos no chão, parecendo que os dois foram atingidos em cheio.

**Apresentadora:** Como nenhum dos dois tem condições de lutar, não houve vitória.

Ryuichi se teletransportou para a arena e pegando Misu para fora dela. Do time Kobayashi Hoshi subiu e jogou o espelho, dando a próxima luta Kurama com um homem de aparência mais de um yokai, ele era azul, mas tirando isso, tinha olhos rosas e alto e magro, cabelos verdes espinafre, e tinha cara de nojo. Seu nome era Scorp.

**Apresentadora:** Preparados... começar.

Kurama Fez aparecer seu chicote de rosas, e Scorp apenas abriu a boca. O motivo disso foi logo esclarecido, de sua boca saiu um tipo de gosma que se transformou em um machado.

**Scorp:** Está na hora de podar o jardim.

E se dirigiu a Kurama numa grande velocidade, Kurama escapou por um triz, mas então usou seu chicote e começou a enforcar Scorp, ma então o chicote começou a apodrecer, o que fez Kurama retirar rapidamente.

**Scorp:** É bom ter um corpo produtor do acido mais, forte do mundo, você não acha?

**Kurama num riso:** Olhe para si mesmo antes de falar algo.

Scorp quase levou as mãos a boca seu corpo estava se decompondo, parece que o chicote de rosas produzira um grande veneno.

**Kurama:** Hora de acabar com isso.

Kurama usou o chicote mais uma, e derrotou Scorp.

**Apresentadora:** Scorp está fora de combate o vencedor é Kurama. Kurama se dirigiu ao seu time um pouco machucado o acido de Scorp, fez efeito.

Hoshi se dirige ao centro da arena e de novo joga o espelho para cima, dessa vês a luta será Hiei e Sazaku. Sazaku era mais ou menos da altura de Hiei, cabelos loiros e compridos e olhos laranja, tinha uma cara de bobo alegre. E usava uma roupa rosa, sem falar na maquiagem.

**Apresentadora:** Preparem-se... começar

**Sazaku:** Se eu soubesse que eu ia lutar com alguém tão bonito, eu teria me arrumado mais.

**Todos:** # gota #

**Sabaku:** Mas vamos parar de falar, e vamos a festa.

Sabaku retira uma espada das costas e vai na direção de Hiei, que desvia facilmente.

**Sabaku:** Então além de lindo é rápido, mas não tem problema, logo sua cabeça vai fazer parte da minha coleção. Vamos ver como se você gosta de calor.

Dizendo isso bateu sua espada no chão, dela começou a sair um fogo, e começou a girar até virar um furacão, gigantesco, que foi na direção de Hiei. Que desviou, mas o que parecia o furacão ser apenas uma distração, por que Sobaku já tinha preparado um ataque que se dirigiu com tudo para Hiei, não dando tempo de se desviar, e foi atingido em cheio, mas Hiei, não seria um yokai naquele nível tão auto atoa, o fogo não fizera estragos, só alguns ferimentos, Hiei já se posicionara e lançara suas chamas mortais, o que fez Sobaku virar cinzas, ou melhor purpurina.

Hiei volta a seu grupo, com cara emburrada, e Hoshi de novo sorteia, dessa vez caindo Yusuke vs. Yuki. Yusuke vai para a arena estralando os dedos, e Yuki vai numa posição muito pensativa.

**Apresentadora:** Preparem-se... começar!

**Yuki:** Pelo que eu estou lendo em suas expressões, você se pergunta, se eu sou forte ou não, bom isso você vai saber durante a luta.

**Yusuke:** Você lê mentes?

**Yuki:** Não apenas consigo entender as expressões da energia de algum indivíduo. Até gostaria de ler mentes, seria mas interessantes! Mas vamos parar de conversar, seu que você está ansioso para lutar.

**Yusuke:** Bora então!

Yusuke começa primeiro, atacando com socos, desviados facilmente por Yuki.

**Yuki:** Precisa ser mas rápido que isso, para vencer, vamos parar de brincar e lutar. Agora é minha vez "Copy atack".

Nada aconteceu, então Yusuke aproveitando a situação soltou um leigan em Yuki que escapou por um triz.

**Yuki:** Gostei desse ataque, vou usa-lo **– E direcionou com o dedo o mesmo que Yusuke faz para soltar seu leigan –** "Leigan".

Do dedo de Yuki, saiu um leigan, duas vezes maior que o do Yusuke, e atinge-o em cheio, mas Yusuke, não se entrega fácil, e fica de pé logo.

**Yusuke:** Que aconteceu?

**Yuki:** Você acha que eu mandaria um golpe para não acontecer nada? O que eu usei foi um golpe especial, me permite copiar seu ataque e lança-lo contra você duas vezes maior.

**Yusuke:** Entendi, bom então acho melhor acabar com isso.

Sem mais Yusuke lança um leigan muito mais muito maior que o primeiro, Yuki nem tempo de se defender, o leigan o acerta em cheio, fazendo o cair ferido no chão, mas não morto.

**Apresentadora:** 1,2,3...

**Yuki:** Tudo bem, não precisa contar, eu já perdi, não tenho mais condições, e alem do mais, Yusuke nem precisou usar muita energia. Você é muito bom.

**Apresentadora:** A vitória é do time Urameshi, do time Kobayashi sobrou apenas Hoshi.

Hoshi sobe na arena, ajuda Yuki a sair, e o põe junto com Shao, que já estava consciente e melhor. Misu também já tinha acordado. Hoshi Dirigi-se a arena de novo.

**Hoshi:** Muito bem, quem eu vou enfrentar **– Gira o espelho e então –** Kuwabara, pode vir.

Yusuke tinha pressentido um grande poder vindo de Hoshi, e ele ia falar para Kuwabara desistir, mas Kuwabara deve ter pressentido isso porque...

**Kuwabara:** Yusuke, eu vou lutar, você nunca me viu fugindo de uma luta viu? **– E começou a se dirigir para a arena –** A só uma coisa **– disse sério á Yusuke –** Não importa o que eu estiver fazendo l�, nem que eu esteja morrendo, não interfira, você só vai piorar as coisas. **– E se dirigiu para a arena.**

Yusuke ficou com uma cara de bobo, Kurama ficou um pouco pensativo, Misu e Hiei não ligaram para isso.

**Koenma pensando:** 'Eu acho que ele sabe'

**Genkai aparecendo de repente: **Então esse é Hoshi?

Bom todos levaram um pequeno susto, mas tudo bem.

**Koenma:** Sim é ele.

**Genkai:** Koenma, tem certeza do que está fazendo.

**Koenma:** Certeza eu não tenho, mas é preciso comprovar

**Kurama:** Comprovar o que?

**Koenma:** Observe a luta.

Kuwabara estava bem sério, Hoshi estava despreocupado e com um sorriso no rosto.

Yuki e Shao, que já tinham se recuperado um pouco se aproximaram do time Urameshi.

**Yuki:** Koenma, Hoshi está muito confiante, mas ele é muito cabeça dura, sei que você não faria isso sem uma carta na manga mas, ele não entende isso.

**Yusuke:** Entende isso o que? O que está havendo?

**Koenma:** Apenas assistam a luta.

**Apresentadora:** Preparem-se... começar.

**Hoshi:** Vou acabar logo com isso, não se preocupe, vai Ter uma morte rápida!

Hoshi juntou as mãos, e começou a dar voltas, quando mais rodava, mais energia suas mãos seguravam, então ele parou e jogou-a contra Kuwabara, que não desviou, e atingiu em cheio deixando muito ferido.

**Yusuke gritando:** O Kuwabara, você podia muito bem ter se desviado, porque não fez isso.

**Kuwabara olhando muito séria para Yusuke:** Eu já mandei você não se intrometer Urameshi, dos meus problemas cuido eu.

**Hoshi:** Vou confessar, você tem uma boa resistência, mas tome isso.

Partiu para cima de Kuwabara e começou a dar inúmeros socos, Kuwabara não se esquivou, de propósito.

**Hoshi: **Já entendi o que está acontecendo, você percebeu que não pode ganhar e não está lutando, né, tudo bem, eu vou retirar sua vida agora, prepare-se para o meu ataque mais poderoso.

Hoshi ficou parado, então uma energia em forma de estrela encobriu Hoshi, e uma grande energia foi em sua mão em direção a Kuwabara.

**Yusuke:** Kuwabaraaaaaa **- e fez gesto de ir buscar o amigo antes que o ataque chegasse a ele.**

**Koenma o segurando:** Você só vai piorar as coisas.

A grande bola de energia atingiu Kuwabara, por um momento toda esperança havia sido perdida, todos acharam que ele tinha morrido, mas então vem Kuwabara de pé, na verdade flutuando e brilhando, sua energia aumentando infinitamente, e foi ai que aconteceu, um jorro de luzes envolveu Kuwabara, que quando saiu, acho que ninguém o reconheceu.

Estava mais ou menos um palmo mais baixo, seu rosto havia mudado, tinha traços mais delicados e bonitos, seus cabelos agora iam até o pé, mas estavam presos por uma elegante trança, na verdade a única coisa nele que não mudou nele, foram a cor dos cabelos que continuavam laranja, e seus olhos que continuavam azuis. Porque na verdade até suas roupas mudaram, ele agora vestia um tipo de túnica, com detalhes em ouro, e um tipo de sandália também revestida a ouro. O mais curioso, é que na testa tinha um desenho em forma de raio.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, nunca imaginaram que isso podia acontecer, não só como a energia de Kuwabara crescia infinitamente, mas ele estava lindo.

**Hoshi:** Mas o que é isso, quem é você?

**Kuwabara:** Sou Kuwabara, obrigado por isso, você foi o suficiente para me libertar, bom, agora é a minha vez.

Na ponta de seu dedo começou a crescer uma grande quantidade de energia, que se dirigiu rapidamente a Hoshi, que não consegui evitar, fora derrotado.

**Apresentadora:** 1,2,3... 9, 10. Não levanta mais, a vitória é do time Urameshi.

**Kuwabara vai até Hoshi:** Você está bem?

**Hoshi com um pouco de dificuldade:** Sim, estou, eu merecia aquilo, estava muito confiante, nem esperava aquilo.

**Kuwabara:** Eu te ajudo a levantar **– disse ele, ajudando Hoshi a ir até fora da arena.**

Yusuke e os outros, menos Kuwabara e Genkai estavam boquiabertos, Yukina e os outros se reunirão a eles.

**Yusuke:** Que, que está acontecendo, alguém pode me explicar.

**Koenma:** Eu explico...

X-X-X-X- Fash Back -X-X-X-X-

Koenma estava em sua mesa, como sempre, carimbando uma tonelada de papéis, então aparece George correndo com algo que parecia ser um pergaminho na mão.

**George:** Senhor Koenma, Senhor Koenma!

**Koenma:** Que, que é estrupício, não está vendo, que eu tenho to trabalhando **– disse sem **

**olhar para George.**

**George:** Mas senhor Koenma acabou de chegar está carta.

**Koenma sem olhar de novo:** Deixa ai que eu vejo depois.

**George:** Mas senhor Koenma, está carta veio em uma flecha celestial.

Koenma de repente derrubou a pilha de papel, no chão e apanhou a carta correndo.

**Koenma:** Só tem um lugar capaz de mandar flechas celestiais, mas não pode ser.

Abriu a carta e lá estava escrito.

_Olimpo _

_ Caro Koenma-sama  
Vou ser direta no assunto. Escrevo-lhe essa carta, para alerta-lhe de perigos que a terra está correndo, um perigo que intriga nós Deuses a séculos. Mais uma vez, a ganância pelo poder, pode abalar o equilíbrio, entre todos os mundos. Por isso, meu pai Zeus, a alguns anos atrás, decidiu reencarnar na Terra, sem que o mundo espiritual soubesse, só que ele não se lembra de nada, suas memórias foram apagadas, e ele não se lembra de nada. Agora ele já tem 18 anos, e é um de seus detetives sobrenaturais. Mas agora o perigo se aproxima e ele precisa despertar, ele está começando a se lembrar das coisas, mas para se lembrar de tudo, precisa enfrentar uma batalha muito difícil. Coisas que você não imagina foram tramadas a muitos anos. Precisamos agir o quanto antes. Daqui a uma semana você recebera a noticia de um torneio no Makai, ele foi tramado pelo inimigo, peço que aceite-o, e não questione nada. Terão que lutar grupos de 5, este grupo já foi formado, e cada um de seus integrantes foi escolhido a dedo. Eles são: _

_Yusuke Urameshi: Seu pai Raizen, tem uma parte de seu sangue sagrado, uma parte que pertence ao meu sangue. _

_Yoko Kurama: Como um Yoko, controlador de plantas, tem uma parte em seu sangue da Deusa Ártemis. _

_Hiei: Nunca soube muito a respeito de seu pai, nunca soube que seu pai, era parte Deus por seu bisavô, filho de uma mortal, com o Deus da guerra Ares. _

_Misu: Nunca entendeu porque seus pais foram mortos, e por que foi a única que sobreviveu, isso porque em seu próprio sangue corre o sangue de Poseidon. _

_E Kuwabara: Ele é a reencarnação de Zeus. Não posso lhe dizer mais nada, é arriscado. Quando Kuwabara despertar por completo, explicara tudo. _

_Atenciosamente Deusa Atena.  
_

X-X-X-X- Fim do Flash Back -X-X-X-X-X

**Koenma:** E isso é tudo.

A boca de todos caíram de novo né.

**Yusuke incrédulo:** Pera ai, você quer dizer que o Kuwabara, é a reencarnação de Zeus?

**Koenma:** Sim

**Yusuke:** Não acredito

**Kuwabara:** Pois acredite, e agora que tudo já foi esclarecido, esperaremos um pouco.

**Yusuke:** Porque?  
**Kuwabara:** Você verá.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Em algum lugar da Grécia -x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Pessoa 3:** Pessoal, corram rápido, venham aqui, todos!  
**Pessoa 4:** Afrodite sua bicha, o que você ta gritando, viu uma barata!  
**Afrodite:** Deixa de ser estúpido mascara da morte, olha lá para a estatua, está brilhando.  
**Pessoa 1:** Ele já retomou a consciência.  
**Pessoa 2:** É verdade Shaka.  
**Shaka: **Mu acho melhor você ir.  
**Mu: **É verdade, preparem aqui, para dar as boas vindas.  
**Mascara da Morte:** Anda logo, versão barbie do Paraguai  
Mu não ouviu nada, pois já tinha se teletransportado.

x-x-x-x-x-x- De volta ao Makai -x-x-x-x-x-x

Um homem de cabelos cor de lavanda compridos, se teletransporta na frente do time Urameshi. Que se assusta.

**Yusuke:** Ei quem é você?

**Mu:** Sou Mu de Aries, vim buscar Zeus.

**Kuwabara:** Ola Mu, eu já estou pronto.

**Mu:** Você vai leva-los? **– Disse apontando para Yusuke e os outros.**

**Kuwabara:** Sim Mu, vou levalos **– e se virou para Yusuke e os outros isso incluía Yuki, **

**Hoshi e Shao –** Por favor, peço que me acompanhem, vocês devem estar confusos e tal, por isso, peço que venham comigo, a um lugar, e explicarei tudo, Mu vai usar seus poderes de teleporte, por favor, peço que se segurem uns nos outros.

**Yuki:** Nós também?

**Kuwabara:** Certamente. Receio precisar de muito mais ajuda. Vamos?

Todos ainda muito confusos, seguraram-se uns nos outros. E então não estavam mais no Makai.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Templo de Zeus Grécia -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eles chegaram num lugar muito grande.

**Kuwabara:** Este é o meu humilde templo **– disse ele apontando para um lugar.**

Só que não havia nada de "Humilde" nesse templo, na verdade parecia mais uma cidade, de tão grande.

**Kuwabara:** Sigam-me.

E eles o seguiram, até o templo. Mal sabiam eles, que muitas coisas, boas e ruins o aguardavam de agora em diante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Em um lugar muito estranho -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Servo:** Mestre! Ele despertou.

**Mestre:** O que eu falei, para apenas vir me comunicar coisas que eu não soubesse!

**Servo:** Desculpe esse mero servo mestre.

**Mestre:** Tudo bem, mas que isso não se repita, pode ir.

**Servo:** Obrigado mestre **– começou a ir em direção a porta.**

Mas de repente o servo cai morto no chão, fora atingido pelo mestre.

**Mestre:** Odeio suplicantes, agora que Zeus despertou, posso começar a jogar. Tenshi, quando nosso espião chegar aqui, me avise.

**Tenshi:** Como quiser! Algo mais!

**Mestre:** Em breve vou fazer uma reunião, mas depois falamos nisso.

**Tenshi:** Sim senhor.

Continua...

_Explicações:_

**Srip-poker:** É um jogo que apareceu na série Friends.

**"I will Survive" :** É uma musica da Gloria Gaynor, é uma musica que as pessoas usam para falar que o outro é gay.

**"Seven Days" e "I am Samara's Friend":** É uma camiseta, inspirada no filme o Chamado. Eu tive a idéia quando vi no orkut a comunidade "eu sou amigo da Samara"

**Passados dos personagens:** Lógico que eu inventei o parentesco deles com os Deuses, mas para frente da fic, você vão saber porque.

**Pessoa 1,2,3 e 4:** Eu não sou louca, coloquei as pessoas na ordem do capitulo passado, pessoa 1 era o Mu, pessoa 2 o Shaka, pessoa 3 o Afrodite, pessoa 4 a Mascara da morte.

O anime que teve Crossover foi Saint Seya

**Fim das explicações -**

**Lu:** E capitulo que deu trabalho para fazer.

**Yusuke:** Posso perguntar uma coisa?

**Lu:** Fala!

**Yusuke:** Por que só eu que sofro na sua fic?

**Lu:** Como assim só você?

**Yusuke:** Olha bem, você logo de cara deixou o Hiei o Kurama e o Kuwabara de fora, depois não fez nada de mais ao Koenma e ao Ryuichi, que ao contrario ganharam muitas fãs.

**Lu:** Ta bom Yusuke eu vou ser direta, eu amo muito o Hiei, e se eu fizesse isso com ele, essa hora já estaria junto com Hades, o Kurama não tenho coragem, o Koenma e o Ryuichi são muito fofos. E agora tem você, a verdade é que eu adoro torturar você na minha fic.

**Yusuke:** Ta bom... O que? Eu te mato, ei não para, não vale fugir volta aqui.

Depois de correr muito e muito eu encontro Kuwabara, com a cara mais feliz do mundo. _(também né com um novo visual que faz qualquer um babar, quem não estaria.)_

**Kuwabara me abraçando:** Eu te amo, você é incrível, olha só para mim, eu amei.

**Lu:** Falando nisso, toma aqui **– Estico para ele um papel de rolo gigantesco.**

**Kuwabara:** O que é isso?

**Lu:** É a conta das operações plásticas, implantes no cabelo, botox... **– Uma hora depois –** A maquiagem importada e o pagamento dos caras do Queer Eye for The Straight Guy.

**Kuwabara:** Eu vou Ter que pagar tudo isso?

**Lu:** Não!

Kuwabara: Ufa!

**Lu:** Você vai Ter que entregar a conta pra chefia!

**Kuwabara:** Que? Não, eu quero ser feio de novo, não... eu agora sou bonito demais para morrer, você não vai me deixar sozinho nessa vai? ... Lu? Lu? Lu cadê você, não faz isso comigo! Snif snif.

Depois de fugir um pouco de Kuwabara, continuei andando, até encontrar nada mais nada menos que o lindo, perfeito, forte musculoso... _(duas horas depois )_ do perfeito do Hiei. Babando

**Lu:** Hiei, mio amore, que bom te ver.

**Hiei:** 'De novo essa doida' Que você o que?

**Lu:** Você!

**Hiei:** Cala a sua boca se você quiser continuar viva!

**Lu:** Glup.

**Kurama chegando:** Ola!

Eu estava no mundo da lua pensando, e não ouvi.

**Kurama com uma veia saltando da testa e gritando:** EU DISSE "OLA!"

**Lu:** Desculpa, eu não estava prestando atenção, mas não precisa me matar do coração.

**Kurama:** No que estava pensando.

**Lu:** Na Mukuro

Kurama: Nada que mereça atenção.

**Lu:** Não é isso, é que a Mukuro vai participar da fic, só que eu acho que ela não vai aceitar.

**Kurama:** Porque?

**Lu:** Leia isso. **– estende uma carta para o Kurama que continha:**

_Cara Srta. Luciana._

_Pelo ocorrido, da ultima Quinta feira passada, a senhorita é obrigada a ficar a mais de 20 metros longe de Mukuro, apenas poderá se aproximar se a própria autorizar._

_Caso você não cumpra a lei, será obrigada a fazer o que Mukuro queira até o fim de sua vida._

_Sem mais..._

_Proteção da sociedade Humana._

Fim da carta 

**Kurama terminara de ler a carta:** O que você fez?

**Lu:** Vamos dizer, que eu gosto da Mukuro do mesmo jeito que eu gosto da Kiky-barro e da mosca morta da Minu.

**Kurama:** Entendi. Eu poderia querer ajudar. 'Que mentira'

**Lu:** Mas você pode?

**Kurama:** Como? 'Eu e a minha boca grande'

**Lu apontando a cabeça para Hiei:** Ele é o único que te ouve, e bom aquela B, só ouve ele. **– Fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. –** Po favor!

**Kurama totalmente sensibilizado:** Tudo bem, mas você vai ficar me devendo essa.

**Lu: **Ótimo obrigado.

**Kurama:** Tchau! 'você vai me pagar mais cedo do que pensa mhuahuahuahauhau'

**Reviews:**

**Juliana: **Que bom que você consegui comentar. Quanto a Hiei e Kurama ou Hiei e Mukuro, eu não sei o que fazer, amo muito Hiei e Kurama. Mas a muitas pessoas que querem Mukuro e Hiei, e eu não sei o que fazer. Mas vou deixar isso para o final. Você conseguiu descobrir sobre o Afrodite né. Continue comentando.

**Saturn-MariCat: **A Mukro não ia aparecer, mas por pedidos eu vou colocar ela. O Hiei é meu sim Beijando um fanart impróprio do Hiei Espero que tenha gostado do Yusuke ter sofrido. Espero que você tenha recebido o desenho da Misu.

**Ana: **Já escrevi o mistério dele como você pode ver. O Hiei vai aparecer mais sim. Acertou sobre o Dite. Agora outra que quer Hiei e Kurama, meu Deus o que eu faço, esperem até o final, ai eu decido ok?

**prichan: **Espero que você tenha recebido o desenho da Misu.

**Menininha das trevas:** eu não sei se eu te mato ou não, você me pos na parede, tenho que decidir entre Hiei e Kurama, e Hiei e Mukuro, sendo que o meu casal preferido é Hiei e Kurama, mas isso deixa para o final. Eu vou coloca a Mukuro só por você, afinal eu e ela somos como água e óleo.

* * *

**Revelações da autora:**

**Lutas: **Eu sei, as lutas estavam uma porcaria, mas olha. Eu precisava fazer essas lutas assim, porque eu quero destacar as lutas finais. Que eu já tenho todas dentro dessa cabeça oca.

**Armas: **Na fic, averam 5 objetos, que nossos mocinhos vão receber, e os passados deles em relação aos Deuses entra ai.

**Passados:** Eu vou revelar o passado da Misu.

**Inimigos: **Serão acho que 5 inimigos.

**Traição: **Uma pessoa vai trair Kuwabara, e vai passar informações ao outro time. Isso vai gerar brigas, e vai transformar amor em ódio.

* * *

Agora eu vou calar a minha boca

O Próximo cap será

**O "Humilde" Templo de Zeus.**


	6. O humilde templo de Zeus

**Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence assim como Saint Seya, e o pompom que pertence a Pipe, agora a Misu e os outros personagens sim ok.**

**Blá: **Fala do ator

_(minhas interrupções)_

'pensamento do ator'

x-x-x-x mudança de cena –x-x-x-x

**O "Humilde" Templo de Zeus.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Grécia, Templo de Zeus (Kuwabara) -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Então Kuwabara, junto com Mu, o grupo Urameshi, o que sobrou do grupo Kobayashi, Koenma e os outros, se dirigem até onde Mu os conduzem e dão de cara com uma gigante mansão.

**Yusuke:** Quem mora aqui? O presidente dos Estados Unidos?

**Kuwabara:** Na verdade, esse é o meu pequeno templo.

**Yusuke:** Acho que você precisa de óculos, pequeno?

**Kuwabara:** Não me culpe, antes de reincarnar eu pedi para os arquitetos do Olimpo fazerem um lugar simples, mas acho que eles não me escutarão muito bem.

**Yusuke Sarcástico:** Você ainda acha?

**Mu:** Este templo, é o que Zeus merece, um lugar que seja digno de sua estadia, nunca que fariam um barraco qualquer _'Ta certo que num barraco qualquer seria mais fácil limpar'_

**Kuwabara:** Por favor, peço que me chame de Kuwabara, eu apenas me lembrei de algumas coisas, mas ainda sou Kazuma Kuwabara.

**Mu:** Como quiser. Agora **– ele se dirigiu até a frente dos portões dourados que cercavam a mansão, e apertou o botão do fone –** Mascara da Morte aqui é o Mu.

**Mascara da Morte (MdM):** Que foi imitação mal feita de barbie?

**Mu com uma veia saltando da testa:** O carcaça de caranguejo, cala essa boca, e abre logo esse portão, porque eu estou com Zeus e seus convidados.

**MdM:** Só uma coisa, porque eu estou de porteiro?

**Mu:** Prefere limpar os quartos com o Afrodite?

**MdM:** Acho que porteiro não é tão ruim assim **– e apertando um botão –** Portão aberto, pode entrar bode, agora me deixem em paz.

O portão se abre e todos entram. Indo parar no jardim da mansão, que era enorme e bonito. Um grande jardim, com muitos tipos de flores, e muitos chafarizes. Pedras de granito, bem colocadas faziam caminhos para vários lugares, entre eles a porta da frente da mansão. Então todos seguem Mu que se dirige a porta.

**Mu:** Desculpem o Mascara, ele é muito ranzinza. Mas é uma boa pessoa. Vamos entrando.

Mu então abriu as portas da mansão, e fez com que todos entrassem. Se por fora já parecia cara, por dentro nem se fala. Assim que se entrava podia-se ver uma sala muito grande, com vários sofás, e alguns pufs, sem falar que a TV era quase do tamanho de uma tela de cinema, e outras coisinhas básicas como Dvds de ultima geração, aparelhos de som com as caixas quase no tetos e assim vai.

**Mu:** Está é a sala, sintam-se a vontade para verem o que quiser.

O canal pornô é o 670 para frente, todos abertos.

**Mu:** Milo! Isso é coisa para se diz...

Milo era um homem muito bonito com o cabelo azul comprido e uma cara sapeca, e com a unha do meio bem grande pintada de vermelho.

**Yusuke:** Você disse, "todos abertos", 24 horas por dia?

**Milo:** Exato, e são só os melhores canais.

**Yusuke:** Eu vou me dar bem nessa casa.

Plaft 

Yusuke e Milo estavam jogados no chão, Keiko batera em Yusuke, mas quem bateu em Milo, foi um homem de cabelos longos azuis piscina escuros, tinha uma expressão um tanto fria e séria, percebia-se na hora que não era uma pessoa a quem aborrecer.

**Mu:** Obrigado Camus.

**Camus:** Não precisa agradecer, esse daí já estava precisando de umas boas porradas. Faz tempo que ele só fala besteiras.

**Milo massageando o rosto que continha o soco de Camus: **Calminha ai cubo de gelo, eu só estava deixando os convidados por dentro de todos os detalhes. Não precisava Ter batido muito forte.

**Camus:** Você não tem jeito mesmo, comporte-se ou da próxima vez você vai virar uma peça permanente dessa casa.

**Milo com a mão na testa:** Sim senhor.

**Camus:** Eu desisto **– Mete o cacete em Milo, que fica desacordado –** Com licença acho melhor levar isso aqui para fora **– e sai arrastando pelo cabelo um Milo desacordado.**

**Mu:** Bem, desculpem por isso, o Milo ainda age como criança o Camus é o único que consegue por ele na linha. Acho melhor mostrar a vocês os outros aposentos.

Eles seguiram Mu até um corredor, onde chegaram a uma enorme sala de jantar, com uma mesa gigante, onde tinha uma pessoa lá esfregando um canelado, era um homem de cabelos curtos e castanhos. Estava reclamando baixinho, mas podia se perceber uns palavrões

**Mu:** Aiolia, que é isso, comporte-se Zeus está aqui.

Aiolia assim que viu Kuwabara fez uma enorme referencia.

Mas ele, não tem culpa Mu.

Quem disse isso foi um homem muito parecido com Aioria, mas tinha os cabelos mais escuros e uma aparência um pouco mais velha. Ele veio em direção de Kuwabara e fez uma referencia.

**Mu:** A, olá Aioros, não tinha te visto.

**Aoiros:** Oi Mu, como eu ia dizendo não é culpa dele.

**Mu:** Então de quem é?

**Aiolia zangado:** Daquele desgraçado do Afrodite, eu estou aqui a meia hora, polindo essa m de canelado e aquele desgraçado fala que ainda está sujo, eu já estou cheios de calos nos dedos, assim que eu botar minhas mãos nele eu vou...

**Mu observando o canelado:** Mais realmente ainda está um pouco sujo.

**Aiolia com cem veias saltando para fora da testa:** Não, eu não agüento mais, desisto.

**Aioros dando tapinhas no ombro de Aiolia:** Calma maninho, relaxa, conta até 10, que tudo vai dar certo, melhor irmos até a cozinhas tomar um chá, com licença.

E se dirigiram a porta da cozinha.

**Mu como se nada tivesse acontecido:** Bom aqui é a sala de jantar, vocês vêem que uma mesa bem grande, mas temos muitas pessoas aqui. Acho melhor eu mostrar o santuário de meditação para vocês e, sigam-me.

E de novo começaram a andar, dessa vez foram da porta da cozinha até uma outra onde saíram de cara com o que parecia ser continuação do jardim da frente, pelo que parecia, estavam nos fundos da mansão. Nessa parte do jardim, encontraram um numero maior de flores principalmente de rosas. E no meio dessas rosas estava um homem, ou quase, ele tinha os cabelos azuis bem claros e uma pelo bem branca, sem falar que estava de batom. Este homem ao ver Kuwabara fez uma grande reverencia e logo depois de olhar para os outros falou.

Puxa vida, eu estou no céu, quantos bofes lindos.

Afrodite sua bicha, deixa eles em paz.

**Afrodite:** Como você é chato Shura.

Shura era um homem de cabelos curtos e negros, tinha um rosto bem bonito, mas podia-se ver um homem ao mesmo tempo sério e ao mesmo tempo maroto. Shura chegou e também fez uma referencia a Kuwabara.

**Shura:** Eles não são obrigados a ficar escutando seus chiliques.

**Afrodite:** Hunf! Deixa de ser idiota chifrudinho.

**Shura:** Escuta aqui seu peixe idiota não se mete comigo.

**Mu:** Ei calma vocês dois ai! Isso é jeito de dois cavaleiros se comportarem. Peçam desculpa uns aos outros.

**Afrodite e Shura sem muita vontade:** Desculpa!

**Mu já mais calmo:** Ótimo! Afrodite continue podando as rosas, e Shura.. é ... Vai arrumar o que fazer!

Afrodite voltou a cuidar de suas preciosas rosas, e Shura foi fazer o que mais gostava, ir na banca do zé comprar playboy.

**Mu:** É podemos ir.

Eles se dirigiram para uma parte do jardim, e entraram numa sala, muito bonita, sem moveis, apenas estatuas de Deuses e campos de energia, para uma pessoa que queira se concentrar, sem falar que tinha um forte cheiro de incenso. E no meio desse lugar tinha um homem sentado numa posição de meditação, flutuando. Ele tinha os cabelos compridos e loiros, e eu rosto muito bonito. E no momento que o grupo começou a se aproximar, ele saiu de sua meditação e fez uma referência a Kuwabara, mas não abriu os olhos.

**Mu:** Ola Shaka!

**Shaka:** Oi Mu.

Passou um tempinho e Shaka nada falou, Mu ficou um pouco nervoso e resolveu sair junto com os outros.

**Mu:** Aquele é o Shaka, ele não fala muito, e é um pouco antipático, e se estressa muito rápido.

**Yusuke:** Porque estamos conhecendo toda a casa.

**Kuwabara:** Putz esqueci de falar, vocês são meus convidados hoje, então o Mu está mostrando tudo a vocês.

**Mu:** Por aqui.

Eles passaram para um pouco depois do jardim e deram de cara com uma piscina, muito grande. Mas havia duas pessoas lá. Com jetski. Dois homens quase idênticos, a não ser pelo cabelo, que um era mais escuro que o outro, ambos com cabelos compridos. Pareciam apostar uma corrida.

Ei Kanon isso não vale **– Kanon havia tentado empurrar o irmão para chegar primeiro**.

**Kanon:** Vale tudo numa competição Saga.

**Mu que já estava irritado por Ter que ver tanta bagunça num dia só:** SAGA E KANON, PAREM DE SE COMPORTAR COMO IDIOTAS, E VENHAM AQUI, ZEUS JÁ ESTÁ AQUI E VOCÊS AI BRINCANDO, VENHAM AQUI AGORA.

Saga e Kanon pularam para fora da piscina antes que Mu tivesse mais um ataque. Fizeram uma referencia a Kuwabara. Então Saga sente falta de uma coisa.

**Saga:** Ei, cadê o Pompom?

**Kanon com a maior cara de sinico do mundo:** Não sei.

**Saga:** Aonde você pôs ele ?**– e começa a sacudir o irmão –** Onde ele está?

**Kanon se livrando das mãos do irmão:** Já procurou no fundo da piscina?

**Saga:** Que? Não se preocupe Pompom o Saga aqui vai te salvar. **– e pulou dentro da piscina, voltando uns minutos depois, em uma mãos umas correntes, e na outra um pato de borracha. Parece que Kanon amarrou o pato no fundo da piscina. –** Respira Pompom, eu vou fazer respiração boca a bico. **– Saga então começou a fazer a respiração. –** Vamos Pompom seja forte, não me deixe.

**Kanon:** Saga seu idiota, é um pato de borracha.

Saga: Não fala assim, você vai ferir os sentimentos dele **– e virando-se para Pompom. –** Não se preocupa Pompom, o tio Kanon malvado não vai fazer mais nada com você. O papai não vai deixar **– E saio nanando o pato.**

**Kanon (gota):** Eu não acredito que ele é meu irmão. **– Momento total de depressão –** Eu mereço isso. – E sai pensando na vida.

Todos não sabiam que cara fazer. Quem foi o primeiro a se recuperar foi Mu.

**Mu outro em momento de depressão:** Quanto mais eu rezo mais macumba me aparece.

Me chamaram? **– Era um homem alto de cabelos azuis curtos, tinha uma expressão fria nos olhos, que mataria sem compaixão.**

**Mu:** Ninguém te chamou Mascara da Morte.

**MdM: **Mas eu pensei Ter ouvido macumba.

**Mu:** E ouviu, mas não foi te chamando.

**MdM:** A tá **– E começou a entregar um cartão para os outros.**

**Yusuke:** O que é isso.

**MdM:** É o meu cartão Mascara's Macumba. Serviço de macumba completo, com direito a danças satânicas e tudo. Por um preço bem razoável. Fazemos macumbas locais, até de, bem longa distância.

**Todos:** (gota)

**MdM:** Já que ninguém me chamou, tchau, e liguem se precisar **– então ele sumiu de vista.**

**Mu a essa hora quase estourando os miolos:** Eu podia Ter sido médico, mas não eu quis porque quis ser um cavaleiro, agora eu vejo o quanto minha mãe estava **certa – e vendo que todos estavam ouvindo –** Eh... esqueçam o que eu disse é ótimo ser cavaleiro. Acho que você já sabem onde é a piscina né vamos de volta a mansão tenho que mostrar o resto dos cômodos.

Eles chegaram a mansão, e passaram pela sala, indo em direção a umas escadas, onde subiram, e deram com um corredor com mais de 50 portas, e mais uma escada que subiram dando em uma biblioteca. Era bem grande, e cheio de livros antigos, com signos de magias, feitiçarias, mitologia grega, rituais e muitos outros. E umas mesas com uns 15 computadores.

**Mu:** Essa daqui é a biblioteca, todos os livros que vocês quiserem principalmente sobre mitologia grega vocês vão encontrar aqui, bom mas como já estamos numa época recente, sempre é bom a Internet, apesar de que certas coisas apenas os livros tem.

**Yusuke com uma cara malandra e a mão no queixo:** Um Internet hein.

**Kuwabara:** Yusuke, pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva, a maioria das coisas estão bloqueadas.

**Yusuke:** E o que está bloqueado?

**Kuwabara:** O que você quer, por exemplo.

**Yusuke:** Quem bloqueou?

**Kuwabara:** Minha ex-esposa a Deusa Hera.

**Yusuke:** Ex-esposa?

**Kuwabara:** Sim, no Olimpo ela era a minha esposa, mas era uma mala sem alça, vivia pegando

meus cartões, e torrava todo meu limite nas lojas do Olimpo, então eu me separei dela, e de raiva ela bloqueou todos os meus computadores, o de cá e os do Olimpo, e hoje ela está la no Olimpo junto casada com Poseidon.

**Yusuke:** Puxa coitado de você.

**Kuwabara:** Coitado de mim? Coitado do Poseidon, agora ele tem que agüentar a TPM em pessoa.

**Yusuke:** (gota)

**Misu que estava observando a biblioteca:** Puxa é bem grande aqui, nunca vi uma biblioteca com tantos livros.

Riuichi que estava observando as estatuas da biblioteca, se dirigiu para o que parecia ser uma estatua roxa.

**Riuichi observando uma estatua de um anão roxa:** Que estatua feia.

**A estatua:** Eu não sou uma estatua eu sou gente.

**Mu:** Dohko você ai, porque você está na sua forma de velho?

Aquele velho começou a se transformar mas não estava mas velho sua aparência era de um homem forte e jovem cabelos negros curtos.

**Dohko:** Gosto de ficar na forma de velho, assim eu conservo mais a de jovem.

**Todos:** (gota)

Dohko fez uma referencia a Kuwabara, e começou a sair.

**Mu:** Onde você vai?

**Dohko:** De volta aos picos antigos olhar para a cachoeira, quando as coisas começarem eu volto.

**Yusuke:** Como assim as coisas começarem?

**Kuwabara:** Eu explico a vocês assim que se instalarem, vocês vão dormir aqui hoje, Mu mostra o quarto deles.

**Mu:** Claro, basta me seguir.

Eles desceram as escadas e voltaram aquele corredor.

**Mu:** Vou distribuir essas chaves para vocês, o numero que consta na chave é o numero do quarto

de vocês, nas portas está enumerado.

Mu começou a distribuir as chaves quando chegou a vez de Yukina, Kuwabara o impediu e cochichou no ouvido de Mu.

**Kuwabara cochichando:** É para a Yukina você da a chave da suite de luxo ta bom!

**Mu percebendo as intenções:** Tudo bem.

Mu entregou a Yukina uma chave dourada diferente das outras que eram prateadas.

**Kuwabara:** As coisas de vocês já estão aqui, eu espero você lá embaixo na sala para falar o motivo de Ter trazido vocês aqui.

Todos entram em seus quartos. Todos os quartos eram iguais, uma cama bem grande e um banheiro bem chique, sem falar que cada quarto tinha TV. Mas o quarto da Yukina, bom era bem mais diferente, para começar já era maior que todos, a cama era bem grande mesmo (N/A: Apesar dela ser pequena), uma TV que mais parecia tela de cinema, aparelhos de ultima geração e até uma sala embutida, o banheiro então, tudo muito caro, a banheira parecia uma piscina. Mas tudo bem.

Meia hora depois, todos foram descendo, até chegarem todos e ficarem na sala esperando Kuwabara.

Um homem bem alto aparece, não bonito como os outros, mas tinha uma cara simpática e um sorriso.

**Homem:** Ola! Eu sou Aldebaran, o Senhor Kuwabara esta esperando você na sala de reuniões.

**Yusuke:** E onde fica isso?

**Aldebaran:** Segue as placas meu filho.

Só depois ele repararam que tinha uma placa apontando, sala de reuniões, para la.

E la se foram. Chegaram numa sala onde tinha uma mesa bem grande e muitas cadeiras, Kuwabara já estava sentado na ponta, e mandou todos se sentarem. Todos se sentaram e Kuwabara começa.

**Kuwabara:** Todos devem estar se perguntando porque eu os trouxe para está mansão. Eu tenho muita coisa para falar. Então não interrompam. **– Respirou um pouco e disse –** Já vencemos as 4 lutas, então eu vou desistir do torneio, e você farão o mesmo.

**Todos:** O.Ó

**Yusuke:** Você ta doido, agora que você ta todo forte ficou com medo! Amarelando agora.

**Kuwabara:** Eu já pedi para não me enterromperem. Agora eu vou continuar. Esse torneio é uma farsa, foi tramado apenas para que o mundo espiritual se envolvesse com ele, e não prestasse atenção nas coisas que estão sendo tramadas.

**Koenma ficou surpreso e com cara de bobo:** Como assim? O que o mundo espiritual não sabe?

**Kuwabara:** Muita coisa. Enquanto o torneio é realizado, a pessoas que tramam ter possuir um grande poder, no qual muito dos mundos podem ser destruídos.

**Misu:** Como isso? Que poder é esse?

**Kuwabara:** Um poder que assusta até os Deuses, e que está contida numa simples caixa.

**Kurama: **Que caixa?

Kuwabara: É chamada de caixa ..., a milhares de anos atrás um poder negro misteriosamente foi liberado no Olimpo, apenas trevas, não conseguimos destrui-lo, então todos os Deuses se juntaram e fizeram uma caixa na qual o poder foi sugado para dentro e a caixa foi lacrada magicamente, então pegamos a caixa e escondemos no fundo de todos os mundos. Mas infelizmente, a anos atrás a caixa foi encontrada, e por isso eu renasci, a caixa está em mãos que não poderiam Ter caido.

Yuki que até agora estava calado prestando atenção em todos os detalhes: Essa caixa, já está nas mãos do inimigo já faz anos, então porque nada aconteceu ainda?

**Kuwabara:** Porque a caixa esta lacrada magicamente e ele não pode abrir.

**Hoshi:** Então porque se preocupar?

**Kuwabara:** Porque eles descobriram como abrir, por isso fizeram com que o mundo espiritual não pensasse neles no momento.

**Koenma:** Então a qualquer hora a caixa pode ser aberta?

**Kuwabara:** Eles são cautelosos, já devem saber que eu já despertei. Querem primeiro se livrar de nós.

**Yusuke:** E você sabe quem são.

**Kuwabara:** Conheço apenas o seu líder Shinrei, é um Yokai muito forte, tem mais de 300 anos, mas tem uma aparência de 20, frio e cauteloso, alguns anos atrás ele ajuntou um enorme exército de yokais, mas que não são fortes, por exceção de 4. Não sei muito deles, mas são seus confidentes, e se puder podem até ser mais frios.

**Kurama:** Então você pretende destruir ele e pegar a caixa.

**Kuwabara:** Não só eu, mas preciso da ajuda de todos vocês, quando chegar a hora vocês vão comigo **– Disse apontando para o time Urameshi –** E os outros ficaram aqui, fazendo o possível para se defender.

**Misu:** Como assim, "se defender"?

**Kuwabara:** Essa mansão é protegida por uma barreira, mas ela não vai durar muito tempo, e quando nós formos para lá os outros yokais viram para ca com exceção dos 4, no qual nós iremos enfrentar.

**Yusuke:** Você acha que eu vou deixar a Keiko e os que não tem como se defender aqui em perigo?

**Kuwabara:** Deles os meus cavaleiros iram proteger.

**Misu:** Mas porque só não deixamos a mansão sozinha?

**Kuwabara:** Porque se não for na mansão eles vão invadir a terra e outros lugares, eles não são tão fortes mas são um numero incrivelmente grande.

**Yusuke:** Se são um numero muito grande **– e olhando para os que podiam lutar –** só eles vão dar conta?

**Kuwabara:** Não.

**Yusuke:** E então o que você vai fazer?

**Kuwabara:** Eu já fiz, agora pouco mandei alguns cavaleiros meus, pedindo reforços, os outros vão chegar amanhã, alguns vocês já conhecem, outros não.

**Hiei:** Hump! E quem são?

**Kuwabara:** Porque não esperam até amanhã para descobrir, enquanto isso, podem ficar a vontade aqui, aproveitem a casa.

Eles saíram um por um da sala de reunião, alguns com o que Kuwabara disse na cabeça, e outros foram dormir, já era noite. Mas todos tinham a mesma impressão, _eles não estavam sabendo de alguma coisa._

No quarto de Kuwabara ele olhava pela janela, tinha uma expressão preocupada e pensativa, parecia navegar em seus pensamentos, quando alguém bate a porta.

**Kuwabara:** Entre Shaka.

Shaka entrou, como sempre de olhos fechados, não tinha uma expressão calma como antes, tinha uma expressão muito séria.

**Shaka:** Todos que você pediu para chamar já foram avisados, mas nem todos vão vir.

**Kuwabara:** Quando eles chegam?

**Shaka:** Amanhã.

**Kuwabara:** ótimo, mas rápido do que eu imaginei.

**Shaka:** Porque não contou tudo a eles?

**Kuwabara:** Motivos de segurança, contarei amanhã, mas para as pessoas certas.

**Shaka:** Eles não sabiam de suas descendências?

**Kuwabara:** Não, e 3 deles sempre juntos, o que o destino não faz. Eu me surpreendo, mas me preocupe se eles darão conta.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Outro dia templo de Zeus x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O pessoal começou a acordar, as meninas resolveram tomar um banho de piscina o que foi uma sorte para elas porque os cavaleiros menos sérios estavam lá também fazendo uma ótima visão para elas. (os dourados fifiu)

O time Urameshi estava na sala para receber as outras pessoas, os primeiros a chegar, foi um grupo que estava no torneio, na qual os garotos reconheceram 3 de seus membros.

Um deles era o jovem Mazakasu, que deixara todas as garotas com TPM, que ao entrar ao ver o olhar surpreso do time Urameshi se escondeu atrás de seu tio Kaze, e ao lado de Kaze estavam duas mulheres, umas delas tinha um cabelo preto até a cintura e usava roupas como da antiga era japonesa, tinha uma cara muito séria, Natsumi. Já ao contrario de Natsumi, havia uma outra mulher Naomi, tinha os cabelos curtos e rosas, era muito bonita e tinha uma cara muito feliz, então por ultimo para a surpresa de todos entra Kokoro.

**Riuchi:** Então é nesse time que você estava cabeça de lavanda?

**Mu que estava perto e ouviu o comentário falou aborrecido:** Qual o problema em Ter esse tipo de cabelo?

Riuichi que se lembrara do ataque de estresse de Mu um dia atrás ficou quieto.

**Kokoto:** Continua um idiota, mas eu não vim aqui para falar com você.

**Natsumi:** Calem a boca os dois ou eu ponho vocês para dormir em um segundo.

Kokoto estremeceu, parece que essa Natsumi era dura na queda.

**Naomi:** Relaxa Nat, no stress.

Natsumi ia responder mas então a porta de frente se abre de novo, mais alguém chegara, dessa vez era uma mulher, bom a maioria já conhecia, apesar que todos a deviam conhecer, acabara de chegar uma dos reis do Makai, Mukuro.

**Kurama:** Até ela **– Bom ele não estava muito contente com isso. **

**Mukuro:** Espero que eu não me arrependa de Ter feito esse acordo com você. Kuwabara ou agora devo dizer Zeus?

**Pessoa que acabara de chegar:** Eu também espero não me arrepender.

**Kuwabara:** Não irão se arrepender, sejam bem vindos Mukuro e Yomi.

Hiei não ficou muito feliz com a chegada de Yomi.

**Koenma:** Acordo?

**Kuwabara:** Eu precisava deles aqui, por isso tive que fazer um pequeno acordo com eles.

E a porta principal começa a se abrir, e mais grupos começam a entrar, todos que eles viam, eram do torneio que estavam. No total mais de 10 grupos chegaram.

Kuwabara pediu para os que chegaram o acompanhar até a sala de reuniões, ele iria explicar o que explicou aos outros ontem. Kokoto foi o ultimo a entrar na sala e antes de entrar lançou um olhar cortante a Riuichi, que ficou na sala junto com os outros.

**Kurama:** Yomi e Mukuro aqui, o que será que Kuwabara teve que fazer para traze-los aqui?

**Koenma:** Não sei, mas não deve ser nada de grave, ele não seria idiota.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Mais tarde num lugar desconhecido –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Havia um homem sentado num grande trono, tinha cabelos compridos e castanhos, uma expressão cruel e calculista, e uma idade maior do que aparentava. Parecia estar com certo tédio até alguém entrar na sala.

Entra um rapaz cabelos bem curtos e verdes, uma expressão divertida no rosto, mas uma grande frieza. Ela vai até o homem que estava no trono e fala.

**Rapaz:** Ele já vai chegar senhor Shinrei.

**Shinrei:** Obrigada Tenshi, depois chame os outros, vamos ouvir o que o nosso espião tem a dizer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Madrugada, templo de Zeus, no quarto de Kurama –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kurama estava sentado em sua cama pensando, até que uma energia chama sua atenção, ele então se dirige a janela abre e se debruça nela. Fica um tempo sem falar nada, mas então fala para uma árvore longe dali.

**Kurama:** Está achando tudo isso muito estranho?

Uma sombra vai daquela árvore, para uma na frente do quarto de Kurama, então revela-se Hiei, que pula no parapeito da janela, e fica a uma distancia dele, nenhum dos dois fala nada, até.

**Kurama:** Você não me respondeu.

**Hiei:** Você sabe já sabe a resposta.

**Kurama:** É eu sei é estranho, mas eles estão escondendo algo de nós.

**Hiei:** Detesto quando me escondem as coisas, acho melhor tentar arrancar a força.

**Kurama:** Não se preocupe, tenho a impressão de que vão nos contar em breve.

**Hiei:** Você acha que ele contou aos que vieram hoje?

**Kurama:** Eu ouvi a reunião inteira, nada que não sabemos.

**Hiei:** Nem vou perguntar como você ouviu.

**Kurama:** É, não precisa saber que anos de roubo no Makai não passaram em branco.

**Hiei:** Hump, como você é modesto, mas você não sabe exatamente o motivo de eles não nos contarem nada?

**Kurama sarcástico:** E você sabe?

**Hiei um pouco convencido:** Sei.

**Kurama não acreditando muito:** Então porque?

**Hiei:** Ouvi Kuwabara ontem a noite conversando com um dos seus servos.

**Kurama:** Qual?

**Hiei:** Um que não abre os olhos.

**Kurama:** E então?

**Hiei:** Parece que existe um espião aqui, e ele não sabe se é um de nós ou um dos que chegou hoje.

**Kurama olhando para o relógio:** Você quer dizer ontem né **– disse num tom divertido.**

**Hiei:** Hump!

**Kurama:** Se for isso, tenho uma desconfiança de quem seja.

**Hiei:** E quem é?

**Kurama:** Aquele garoto que conhecemos no torneio é... Kokoto.

**Hiei:** E porque acha isso?

**Kurama:** Vi ele ontem bisbilhotando por ai, e tentando ouvir uma conversa por trás da porta.

**Hiei:** Não temos certeza de nada.

**Kurama:** A propósito, o que estava fazendo por ai a essa hora.

**Hiei num tom divertido:** Porque, desconfia de mim?

**Kurama também num tom divertido:** Me de uma razão para não desconfiar.

**Hiei:** Hump! Não é de sua conta.

**Kurama:** Então, ai está uma razão para desconfiar.

**Hiei:** Você já sabe para onde eu fui, então para que isso.

**Kurama com cara de desentendido:** Eu não sei do que você está falando.

**Hiei:** Quer ou não saber o que tem naquele lugar?

**Kurama ainda com cara de desentendido:** Que lugar?

**Hiei:** Tenho certeza que você sentiu uma energia diferente daquele santuário.

**Kurama pensativo:** Então é um santuário, o que tem lá dentro?

**Hiei:** Não sei não consegui entrar, tem uma barreira impedindo.

**Kurama:** É uma pena, aquele lugar me chamou atenção.

**Hiei:** É só isso.

Num instante Kurama já estava sozinho, deixou a janela aberta e foi se trocar para dormir, mas ainda estava com muitas duvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo. Num outro quarto Hiei ainda estava de pé, também estranhando o que acontecia. Tinha uma cara de preocupação, e com muita raiva, não gostava de ficar sem saber das coisas.

Dois andares acima Kuwabara observava o que aconteceu na janela, estava em seu quarto, mas não sozinho, estava acompanhado por Shaka e Camus, estavam ambos sérios.

**Kuwabara desviando sua atenção da janela e se virando para os cavaleiros:** Kurama e Hiei, há... sempre me surpreendem muito espertos. Amanhã eu conto para eles o que está acontecendo.

**Shaka:** Vai para o santuário com eles, tão cedo?

**Kuwabara:** Acho melhor eles ficarem sabendo mais rápido.

**Camus:** E quanto ao espião? Descobriu quem é?

**Kuwabara:** Infelizmente não, mas tenho uma idéia de quem seja.

**Camus:** E vai ficar parado sem fazer nada.

**Kuwabara:** É apenas um trunfo para mim, eu vou contar o que é necessário, apenas para quem eu tenho certeza de quem não é. Ou seja ele aqui não vai me causar nada.

**Shaka:** Entendo.

**Kuwabara:** A essas horas ele já deve estar contando o que ouviu para Shinrei. Não precisam se preocupar deixem como esta.

**Camus e Shaka:** Como quiser.

E saíram do quarto deixando Kuwabara com seus pensamentos.

_Continua..._

Luciana: E corta! Perfeito, podem ir é só isso por hoje.

Kurama: Quem foi o doido que deu a idéia de transformar essa fic num filme?

Yusuke: A pergunta é quem foi o doido de achar que essa p de fic da um filme.

Luciana: O que vocês tão falando do meu filme.

Yusuke e Kurama: Magina nós não tamos falando nada.

Luciana: Sei, deixa para lá.

Hiei chegando: Quando eu vou receber?

Luciana: Eu sou só a diretora quem cuida do money é a chefia amor.

Hiei: Como "amor"?

Luciana: Porque você é meu amorzinho.

Hiei: Fala isso de novo que você vai conhecer Hades de perto.

Mukuro chegando: Eu quero um adiantamento, afinal eu vou fazer um filme onde a diretora não tem nada na cabeça.

Luciana com uma veia saltando: Repeti isso!

Mukuro: Com prazer "Eu quero um adiantamento, afinal eu vou fazer um filme onde a diretora não tem nada na cabeça."

Luciana: Cala boca, lata velha, ou eu mando você pro ferro velho.

Mukuro: Vem mandar então.

Luciana pula em cima de Mukuro e as duas começam a brigar, ai não se vê mais nada porque aparece aquelas fumacinhas. Kurama consegui segurar Luciana e Yusuke consegue segurar a Mukuro, depois disso Kurama prende as duas com suas folhas.

Kurama: Essas duas brigando já encheu, o que vamos fazer com elas.

Hiei: Deixa as duas trancadas num lugar.

Kurama: E no que isso vai ajudar?

Hiei: A elas nada, mas elas lá não nos torram a paciência.

Kurama: É né!

Kurama Hiei e Yusuke jogam Mukuro e Luciana num galpão velho trancam a porta, então resolvem sair para beber. O tempo passa e eles esquecem que tinham deixado as duas lá por muitas horas. Então eles vão para frente do galpão e começam a procurar a chave.

Yusuke: Eu falei pra gente não ir no show, agora as duas já devem estar mortas.

Kurama: Que diferença faz? – Ele achou a chave e destrancou o balcão.

A cena que eles viram, era inacreditável, Mukuro e Luciana estavam conversando como duas grandes amigas.

Yusuke: Pe-pe-perai. Volta a fita que eu não to entendendo nada, vocês não se odiavam?

Luciana: A isso foi até...

x-x-x-x-x-x- Flash Back –x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mukuro e Luciana estavam em uma em cada lado do balcão discutindo como sempre. Até que.

Luciana: Espera, se nós ficarmos discutindo o tempo todo, a fic perde a graça, então vamos dar um descanso pro pessoal.

Mukuro: Ta tudo bem, uma trégua temporária.

Luciana começa a cantar: When this began.

Mukuro: I had nothin'to say.

And I'd get lost in the.

Nothingness inside of me.

Luciana: I was confused.

Mukuro: And I'd let it all out to find.

That I'm not the only person.

With these things in mind.

Luciana: Você gosta de Linkin Park?

Mukuro: Eu só não gosto como amo.

Luciana: Eu também amo eles.

Mukuro: Você não parece ma pessoa quanto aparenta.

Luciana: Você também não.

x-x-x-x-x-x Fim do Flash Back –x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luciana: Ai nós começamos a conversar e descobrimos que temos mais coisas que gostamos em comum, além do Hiei.

Yusuke: Então não vai Ter mais brigas pelo Hiei?

Luciana: Eu fiz um acordo com ela.

Yusuke: Que acordo?

Mukuro: Que até o fim das filmagens ela me deixava ficar com um cavaleiro a minha escolha.

Hiei: Mas porque isso eu e o Kurama somos só amigos!

Luciana: Sei, acredito.. talvez... um dia... quem sabe, a propósito Hiei, a Mukuro me mostrou umas roupas lindas para você vestir XD Ué cadê o Hiei?

Mukuro: Fugiu, mas não se preocupa, ele volta o cabeça de tomate está aqui.

Luciana: Ok.

x-x-x-x-x- Mini entrevista com os personagens (mini mesmo, uma pergunta só) x-x-x-x-

Kuwabara o que você está achando do seu novo visual?

Kuwabara feliz da vida: Muito feliz, ontem eu fui na casa de todas as garotas que me já me rejeitaram todas se arrependeram hehehe.

Yusuke o que você está achando da sua participação na fic?

Yusuke: Para falar a verdade não to gostando não, a autora judia muito de mim. Já não basta a Keiko.

Kurama o que você está achando da fic.

Kurama: Sinceramente o único capitulo que eu gostei foi esse, afinal eu apareço bastante. (pose de o bom).

Hiei quer sair comigo?

Hiei: Quer mesmo que eu responda?

x-x-x-x-x Fim das mini entrevistas x-x-x-x-x-x

Próximo capitulo mais entrevista, quer dizer será que alguém ainda lembra dessa fic?

Tipo Saint Seya foi só para complementar, eles vão aparecer de novo, mas não muito.

**Reviews:**

Menininha das trevas: Relax, tipo eu estava pensando e eu acho que nem vai Ter Hiei e Kurama, pois o Kuwabara é mais importante, e vai ficar meio sem sentido, então provavelmente não vai Ter.

Lilith: Obrigado por gostar da fic viu. É sempre bom alguém gostar.

Juliana: O Mu apareceu assim como todos os dourados, mas eles não vão aparecer muito, foi só para complementar. Obrigado por ler essa fic.

Desculpem a demora, o cap já estava pronto a um tempo atrás mas um virus apagou tudo ai eu tive que digitar tudo de novo.


End file.
